Dance or Die
by Fipa-chan
Summary: Ino mudou-se para uma cidade nova com uma promessa feita aos amigos. Lá apaixona-se pelo vizinho e descobre que com cumprir uma promessa é muito dificil. É mesmo dançar ou morrer…
1. Chapter 1

_Yo people! Tiveram saudades minhas? Claro que tiveram!_

_Volto a vocês com uma nova fic. Mais uma vez betado pela minha maravilhosa amiga. A fodástica, sensacional, espantosa…a vossa única…Paah-chan!_

_Estou eternamente grata ao pessoal que leu a minha última fic e espero que leiam esta também. Vou trabalhar nela arduamente e tentar não vos desiludir._

_Sem mais demoras…eis o primeiro capítulo!_

_Let's read!_

-/-

_**Ino's pov on:**_

Abri os olhos lentamente tentando habituar-me à claridade. Espreguiçei-me, tendo a possibilidade de me esticar completamente impedida pelo tecto do carro, e olhei para os lados. O meu primo, Deidara, babava-se contra o vidro e murmurava alguma coisa como _"Boom!"_.

Aqui entre nós, ele é um idiota e nem acredito que somos parentes. Eu nasci na familia errada só pode. Nos bancos da frente a minha mãe falava com a minha avó, sobre a cidade para onde nos estavamos a mudar.

Ai, que grosseria, nem me apresentei. Chamo-me Yamanaka Ino, tenho 17 anos e sou loira de olhos azuis. Estou a mudar-me de Tóquio para uma cidade chamada Konoha, com a minha mãe, a minha avó e o meu primo. O meu primo vive connosco desde que me lembro. A minha tia era uma autêntica cabra e pelo que a minha avó fala o pai do Deidara era bem pior. A minha avó diz que não sabe o que seria do meu primo se ela e os meus pais não tivessem ficado com ele. Passando à razão pela qual me estou a mudar…A minha mãe fala em fugir à poluição da cidade, eu falo em fugir às recordações do meu pai. Já lá vão três anos desde que ele morreu. Muitas vezes sinto a sua falta e tenho vontade de chorar, mas depois lembro-me do sorriso que sempre reinava no rosto dele e que não iria gostar de me ver assim.

- Já acordas-te papoila? – perguntou a minha avó interrompendo os meus pensamentos e olhando para trás.

- Parece que sim. Falta muito para chegarmos? – perguntei olhando pela janela. Há muitas árvores e espaços verdes nesta cidade, ao menos é o meu tipo de sítio.

- Estamos quase lá Ino. – a minha mãe começou a responder. – Vais adorar a casa nova. Tens um quarto só para ti e uma varanda…

- Mãe, não penses que me compras com isso. Tóquio vai sempre ser Tóquio e a minha casa. – interrompi-a antes que ela tentasse verbalizar alguma forma de me comprar. Sou muito revoltada no que toca à razão de me ter mudado. Toda a minha vida estava em Tóquio, os meus amigos estavam em Tóquio, o meu grupo de dança estava em Tóquio…

"_Vida nova";"Amigos novos";"De certeza que também há grupos de dança em Konoha". _

Foi o que a minha querida progenitora disse. Pois é fácil para ela falar…

- Não é a saniedade mental dela que tá em risco! – OMG! Eu falei isto alto? A minha mãe arqueou as sobrancelhas e a minha avó olhou-me de maneira estranha. Como já era de esperar o tosco anormal do meu primo nem se mexeu. Tiros de canhão não acordavam este…vamos chamar-lhe de urso. É até um insulto aos ursos mas pronto…Ursos são fofinhos e inteligentes e têm um propósito neste mundo…Ao contrário desta criatura a que eu chamo de primo.

- Podes repetir o que disseste querida? – perguntou a minha mãe nunca tirando os olhos da estrada. Fizeste a bonita agora Ino…

- Não é nada mãe. Coisas minhas. – respondi nervosamente. Entramos numa rua cheia de grandes casas. Todas brancas e com grandes quintais, que monotonia meu Deus. Mas então perguntei a mim mesma…Será a minha casa uma destas?

- Lá está a nossa casa nova. Não é linda Ino? – perguntou a minha mãe sorrindo e olhando pela janela. Olhei também lá para fora e foi então que vi a minha casa nova. É igual às outras todas mas uma coisa assombra-me. Esta casa é grande demais para as posses da minha mãe e avó juntas.

- Então o que achas filha? – a minha mãe perguntou sorridente. Acho que tu tás demasiado entusiasmada minha querida mãe.

- Acho demasiado grande para as tuas posses e da avó juntas. O que é que fizeram? Assaltaram um banco? – perguntei ainda sem acreditar e correndo os olhos pela casa. É branca como as outras e tinha uma grande janela no centro. Cá de fora consigo ver as enormes escadas. Isto é memo grande e chique demais para as posses da minha familia.

- Não digas asneiras Ino. Acorda o teu primo. – e saiu do carro seguida pela minha avó. Ah pois não me quer dar razão, atira-me com a batata quente…Acordar o tosco anormal.

- Deidara. – chamei e como já seria de esperar, nada. – Primo. – voltei a tentar empurrando o ombro dele fortemente. Ainda nada. Altura da minha arma secreta…- Acorda criatura do outro Mundo!

- Eu não fui! – ele disse sobressaltado e abrindo os olhos. Posso jurar que uma gota apareceu na minha cabeça…- O que queres Ino?

- Já chegamos. Vamos conhecer a casa nova. – respondi sem muito entusiasmo. Só tenho vontade de gritar e fugir de volta para Tóquio.

- Estava a ver que não. A viagem foi uma seca total. – ele resmungou. O animal dormiu o caminho todo e diz que foi uma seca? Cada vez me convenço mais ele tem alguma doença cá em cima…

- Tu dormiste o caminho todo criatura. Como é que ainda dizes que a viagem foi uma seca?

- O que eu digo é lei, por isso cala a boca. – olha este agora…Deve tar a achar que manda alguma coisa. Saímos os dois do carro, ele olhava para a rua provavelmente à procura de alguma miúda gira para juntar à colecção de miúdas caídas pelo Deidara! _Yeah! _Festa!

Tirei o meu telemóvel do bolso ligando a câmara no processo, tirei uma fotografia da minha casa nova.

"_O prometido é devido testuda. Tiro fotos a tudo o que é novo para mim. Conhece a minha casa nova. Amo-vos muito e tou a morrer de saudades vossas. :'("_

Foi o que escrevi e mandei junto com a fotografia. Voltei a tomar atenção ao que se passava à minha volta. A minha mãe e a minha avó agora falavam com uma mulher, cujo penteado faz parecer que apanhou um choque eléctrico. O meu primo estava a fazer olhinhos à rapariga que estava ao lado da mulher. As duas têm cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor. E ambas tinham umas estranhas coisas no rosto. Dois triângulos vermelhos virados ao contrário, um em cada uma das bochechas. O que será? Marcas de nascença que passam de geração em geração, presumindo que são mãe e filha, ou uma estranha tradição de familia que obriga as pessoas a fazerem aquelas tatuagens? Seja o que for é estranho. _Very, very _estranho. Foi então que a minha mãe me chamou para me apresentar às duas.

- Esta é a minha filha Ino. Querida, estas são a Tsume e a Hana Inuzuka. São as nossas vizinhas do lado. – a minha mãe disse sorridente e apontando para as duas enquanto dizia os nomes. Fiquei então a perceber que Tsume é a mais velha e Hana é a rapariga mais nova, deve ter perto da idade do meu primo. Ela já tá a pensar em trocar histórias de mães e em jantares de vizinhos e outras coisas que são o pesadelo de qualquer adolescente. Até se me percorre um arrepio espinha acima. _BRRR! _Mas para disfarçar, sorri para as duas mulheres à minha frente e elas retribuiram o meu sorriso.

- Ainda bem que se mudaram para aqui. Aquela casa vazia dá um ar monótono à rua. – monótono? Acho que ela não olhou para a rua recentemente. Tudo branco…Devem querer dar a ideia que esta rua é o paraíso. – Quem me dera que o meu filho estivesse aqui. – Tsume voltou a dizer. Mas acho melhor chamá-la de senhora Inuzuka, a mulher ainda fica ofendida e acontece já aqui uma catástrofe social. Não à minha vida social, mas à vida social da minha mãe que é capaz de me trucidar se eu chamar a mais nova amiga pelo primeiro nome.

- Vai contando que essa criatura apareça mãe. Já sabes que quando ele desaparece de manhã, só aparece ao jantar. E isto se tivermos o previlégio dele vir dormir a casa e não trepar a varanda de madrugada. – Hana disse cruzando os braços em cima do peito. Deve ser uma boa peça esse rapaz…A senhora Inuzuka já ia abrir a boca para contrariar o que a filha tinha dito quando começamos a ouvir um cão a ladrar e altas risadas. – Ou talvez eu esteja enganada e ele tenha a dignidade de aparecer em casa quando o Sol ainda está no céu. – Hana falou suspirando e admitindo a derrota.

Todos viramos o rosto para o fundo da rua, esperando que o dono das risadas aparecesse. Alguns segundos depois já era visível um rapaz em cima de um _skate _e a ser puxado por um cão, a uma velocidade espantosa. Ele parou junto de nós, fazendo aquele movimento tão típico para apanhar o _skate._ O cão estava a arfar e com a lingua de fora, cansado da corrida. Pobrezinho! Fiquei com dó do animal!

- Este é o meu filho, Kiba. Filho, estes são os nossos vizinhos novos. – a senhora Inuzuka disse apontando para nós. Ele cumprimentou-nos com um aceno feito com a cabeça e um sorriso. Com que então o _skater_ chama-se Kiba…Interessante…Até que é girito…Ah quem quero enganar? Ele é lindo. Tem cabelos castanhos e olhos escuros, não vamos esquecer os triângulos na cara e consegui ver os três _piercings _na orelha. Tenho um _feeling_ que ele se acha um bocadinho superior…

Logo ficamos os dois sozinhos. Ele sorriu-me malicioso e aproximou-se de mim. Ai agora a estas horas…Vai sair merda. Da boca deste tipo de rapaz saí sempre merda.

- Então és nova na cidade…Eu podia mostrar-te as redondezas e depois…

Eu levantei a mão interrompendo o discurso dele.

- Diz-me só uma coisa…A tua mãe sabe que fumas? – perguntei arfando perto da roupa dele. O moreno à minha frente arregalou os olhos o que respondeu à minha pergunta. – Pois. Bem me parecia. Deixa-me só dizer-te uma coisa, já conheci muitos como tu. Não és nada de novo. E eu trocaria de roupa e comeria uma pastilha antes de chegar perto da tua mãe. – e fui-me embora deixando-o com cara de tacho. Do género deste, é o que não falta por aí. Só pensam em saltar para a cueca da primeira que lhes aparece à frente.

Entrei em casa, olhando em volta. Estava prontamente decorada e já sabia que se não fugisse antes da minha mãe aparecer, teria de suportar a visita à cidade nova. Virei-me na direcção das escadas muito lentamente e, olhando para trás, comecei a andar. Ia a meter o pé no primeiro degrau quando o meu primo apareceu. Como é que ele já tá a comer? Nem estamos aqui à uma hora.

- Tu já tás a tentar tapar o buraco negro que tens no estômago? – perguntei sorrindo e sentando-me nas escadas.

- Não se vê que sim? És servida? – perguntou estendendo-me o pacote de gomas. Eu recusei, nunca gostei muito de gomas. Sou mais uma pessoa de pastilhas e _lollipops_. – Mais fica para mim. Ai priminha tu não sabes o que é bom…

- Como é que tu comes que nem um alarve e pareces um palito? – perguntei novamente correndo os olhos pelo corpo do meu primo.

- Eu não sou um palito. É tudo músculo. – ele gabou-se levantando a camisola para eu puder ver o seu tórax. Eu não precisava de ver aquilo, tá bem que ele é muito giro e tal mas pelo amor da santa…É meu primo, quase meu irmão. Fomos criados juntos.

- Baixa isso! Baixa isso! Baixa isso! – gritei metendo a mão em frente dos olhos, tentando esconder a visão.

- Sabes priminha, devias arranjar um namorado como eu. – ai agora é que foi! Agora é que ele borrou a pintura toda!

- Se arranjar um igual a ti, arrisco-me a ficar sem ele. Ainda de apaixonavas por ele. – alfinetei sorrindo convencida.

- _Ouch. Ouch_ priminha_. Ouch._ É isso que tu pensas de mim? Achas-me _gay_? – e ele começa com os seus dramas. Só para o picar mais disse que sim com a cabeça. – A tua sorte é que eu te amo senão…

- Senão o quê? Tenho cá um medo de ti…- alfinetei ainda mais. Adoro discutir com ele. É um bom exercício ao cérebro…PFT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Quem quero enganar? Pode ser um bom exercício mas de certeza que não é ao cérbero. Não é preciso muito para falar ou discutir com esta criatura.

- Devias ter medo. – ele disse com uma cara de mau que não mete medo a ninguém.

A partir dali começamos a gritar e a falar ao mesmo tempo. Só paramos quando ouvimos a minha mãe chamar por nós. Paralisamos. Aterrorizados trocamos um olhar de súplica.

- Todos a favor de discutir mais tarde digam "_eu_". – Deidara disse entre dentes.

- Eu! – exclamei levantando-me rapidamente.

- Eu! Sobe! Já! A correr! – ele gritou empurrando-me escadas acima. Fomos cada um para seu lado quando chegamos ao topo. Abri a última porta e entrei, rezando para ser o meu quarto. Mas claro como não há ninguém lá em cima que interceda por mim, nem o meu próprio pai…

Logo percebi que aquele quarto era suposto ser o quarto do tosco anormal. Todo em tons de azul e vermelho. Cheio de _posters _de mulher praticamente nuas e de bandas com aspecto pior que os góticos que se passeiam pelas ruas de Tóquio…

Isto é dedo da minha avó. Eu e ele nunca aqui estivemos, logo não fomos nós. A minha mãe odiava a decoração misturada do nosso antigo quarto, logo também não foi ela. Sim, eu e o urso tinhamos de partilhar um quarto. Era um pesadelo horrivel. Por isso só resta a minha avó, a minha doce avozinha…

Saí do quarto a correr, encontrando o meu primo pelo caminho.

- Terceira porta a contar do fim. – Deidara disse passando por mim.

- Última porta ao fundo do corredor. - disse eu olhando para a frente. Quando cheguei perto da porta indicada pelo meu primo, suspirei antes de entrar.

Quase caí para trás ao abrir a porta. Ao entrar ali dentro foi como entrar no meu próprio mundo, no mundo que eu sempre quis ter só para mim. O meu quarto está exactamente como sempre o quis. Em tons de roxo e com a mobília branca. Com _posters_ de bailarinos e bailarinas famosas. Eu não acredito que ela meteu em molduras todas as fotografias com os meus amigos. Mas o que eu mais amo neste quarto novo, é as molduras com as fotografias da minha avó nos tempos de bailarina. Adoro as roupas que ela usava e os penteados e a maquilhagem. Mas adoro ainda mais a fluídez dos movimentos dela. Parece tão natural…

O meu avô custumava dizer que foi os movimentos que o fizeram apaixonar-se pela minha avó, e depois a sua personalidade. Tenho muito orgulho nas raízes da dança da minha familia, adoro dançar e a minha avó ensinou-me tudo o que sabe. Espero um dia puder ser tão boa bailarina como ela foi…

…

Incrível como o dia passou tão rápido quando se tá a suportar uma visita à cidade nova. Não conseguimos escapar. BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

A minha mãe é má e adora torturar-me. Com isto tudo já é de noite, tardíssimo. Nem jantei comida decente com as pressas da minha mãe e agora tenho de me ir deitar porque as minhas aulas começam amanhã às oito em ponto. Saí agora do banho e só quero meter-me na cama. Vou só tirar esta toalha e…EU NÃO ACREDITO! AQUELE…ELE ESTÁ A ESPREITAR-ME! ESTÁ À ESPERA DE TER UM ESPECTÁCULO GRÁTIS!

Eu devia gritar pelo primo agora mesmo e ele ia lá partir-lhe a boca! Mas…

- Eu consigo ver-te. E vou matar-te. – falei alto para ele puder ouvir. A janela já estava aberta mas mais vale prevenir que remediar.

Depois de me vestir fechei as cortinas, não quero que aquele prevertido me espreite nunca mais, e meti-me na cama.

Amanhã ia ser um dia…longo e muito interessante…

Primeiro dia de aulas…Iuupi…

-/-

_Então people? Acham a fic promissora? Odiaram tanto que querem matar a autora por poluir o site? Amaram tanto que querem mais caps?_

_Deitem tudo cá para fora nas reviews. ;)_

_**N/b**__: Gente, se for mais perfeita eu morro! Sério, é muita honra pra mim ser a beta de uma escritora como a Fipinha-chan._

_Adorei essa fanfic e eu espero mtas reviews para a autora, okok?_

_Kisu no kokoro!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Eis o capítulo dois. _

_Começa de uma maneira triste, com um sonho da Ino ou então uma memória do dia em que o seu pai morreu. Não quero gente a chorar como eu chorei a escrever essa parte okok? _

_Paah: creio que será impossivel amiga. __T.T_

_Let's read!_

-/-

_**Ino's pov on:**_

_Conheço estas paredes brancas e o cheiro agonizante bem demais. Conheço aquela menina loira…a correr para a porta onde os médicos tentam em vão reanimar o homem deitado naquela maca. Ela grita "Papá!" várias vezes tentando fazer com que o homem acordasse…_

_As lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos azuis da menina. Foi então que veio o rapaz mais alto que abraçou a menina enquanto ela se debatia, recusando-se a deixar o pai sozinho. Ela ouviu os médicos dizerem que não havia nada a fazer e continuou a gritar, ainda a debater-se nos braços do rapaz…_

_Aquela menina…aquela menina...era eu…_

_TRIMM!_

Escancarei os olhos ao ouvir o despertador. Suspirei ao reparar que havia lágrimas a escorrer pelo meu rosto. Não tinha este sonho há muito tempo. Cheguei a pensar que ele tinha deixado de me assombrar, doce engano…Aí a vontade de ficar na cama todo o dia e mandar o primeiro dia de aulas para o quinto dos infernos. Estava mesmo no ponto de o fazer quando o meu primo entrou histérico no quarto.

- Vá lá Bela Adormecida! Toca a acordar que já são horas! – ele gritou abrindo as minhas cortinas e de seguida puxando os meus lençóis. Odeio esta criatura…odeio-o.

- Já tou acordada. O que é que tu queres? – perguntei sentando-me na cama e esfrengando os olhos, tentando limpar os rastos de lágrimas. Mas parece que esta criatura tem um radar ou coisa parecida e percebe quando algo se passa.

- Quando entrei aqui queria que tu te despachasses e me emprestasses a tua escova do cabelo. Agora quero saber porque estás a chorar. – respondeu. Eu disse prontamente que não se passava nada de especial e que tinha sido uma coisa que me tinha entrado no olho. Ele lançou-me aquele olhar como se quisesse dizer "_Pára de mentir, eu conheço-te como a palma da minha mão e sei que alguma coisa se passa._" – Tiveste outra vez o sonho? – eu não digo que ele tem um radar ou coisa parecida? Acerta em tudo menos nos números da lotaria.

- Sim…Não tinha há muito tempo. Às vezes sinto-me sozinha…Desamparada sem ele aqui. – comecei a desabafar com ele. Deidara sentou-se junto de mim e limpou-me os rastos de lágrimas, mas de seguida deu-me uma palmada no braço. Qual é a ideia dele? – Para que foi isso?

- Pára de dizer asneiras! Não estás sozinha. O teu pai está lá em cima a olhar por ti. E eu estou aqui contigo. Para tudo o que precisares, para bater em quem te fizer mal e para te abraçar quando tu chorares. Eu e tu contra o mundo priminha. – ele disse isto sorrindo carinhosamente. Ele pode ser um idiota e uma criatura do outro mundo, mas é o meu primo. E eu amo-o muito e não o troco por nada.

- Eu e tu contra o mundo priminho. Obrigado. Por tudo. – falei abraçando-o. – Adoro-te.

- Eu também te adoro priminha e agora larga-me porque estás a arruinar a minha imagem de macho. – ai a imagem de macho… Este rapaz não é mesmo deste mundo. – E se me dás licença, vou roubar a tua escova e vou acabar de me arranjar. Tu devias fazer o mesmo antes que a tua mãe tenha um chilique e comece aos gritos.

Ele levantou-se e apanhou na minha escova do cabelo, piscou-me o olho e de seguida abandonou o meu quarto. Sorri ao ver o lindo dia lá fora, ao menos alguma coisa me alegrou. Adoro dias ensolarados e com calor. Vamos lá Ino! Acorda para a vida! Primeiro dia de aulas e de um pesadelo de vários meses. Tens de te abastecer com um belo pequeno-almoço.

Esgueirei-me para fora do conforto do colchão e comecei a caminhar para a minha casa de banho, mas parei no meio do caminho. Falta aqui alguma coisa…Sorri maliciosamente e caminhei para a aparelhagem em cima da secretária. Ainda vou saber como é que elas montaram esta aparelhagem sozinhas… Enfim...

Meti um dos CD's tão cuidadosamente arrumados, pela minha mãe de certeza, e comecei a abanar as ancas ao som da música. Adoro fazer a rotina matinal ao som de música.

Fiz a higiene matinal rapidamente e vesti a primeira coisa que me saiu da mala, a minha mãe devia ter trazido as minhas malas e arrumado logo tudo no armário. Poupava-me muitas dores de cabeça…Agora preciso da escova do cabelo…

- DEIDARA! A MINHA ESCOVA DO CABELO? PRECISO DELA! JÁ! – berrei alto para aquela criatura puder ouvir. Agora vai-me devolver a escova com cabelos dele. Odeio isso e só me vai atrasar. - TOSCO ANORMAL NÃO VOLTO A PEDIR A MINHA ESCOVA!

A minha porta foi aberta pelo meu primo, já arranjado e com a minha escova na mão. Tirei-lha das mãos e passei a tratar da minha "juba", que ao acordar parece um arbusto e de certeza que há por aí passarinhos que desejavam viver lá dentro. Apanhei o cabelo no meu tipico penteado e virei-me para puder sair, o meu primo ainda estava encostado na batente da porta. Olhei-o interrogativamente e ele apenas mexeu no bolso, estendo-me um fio de ouro. Logo levei a mão ao pescoço, tacteando a pele à procura de alguma coisa.

- Como é que…Devolve. – ordenei fazendo cara de má. Aquele fio era da minha avó e ela deu-me dizendo que simboliza o meu crescimento enquanto mulher. Logo reconheci o olhar na cara do meu primo, ele quer alguma coisa. – O que queres?

- O pagamento por não contar que tiveste o sonho outra vez. – deve estar a brincar comigo. Mas também…Já devia estar à espera. Ele quase me levou à falência uma vez. – O fio pelo pagamento. Ainda hoje priminha, tenho fome.

Estendi-lhe uma nota e ele em troca deu-me o fio. Voltei a colocá-lo no meu pescoço enquanto olhava para o meu primo cheirar a nota. Criatura do outro mundo meu Deus…

- Agora posso saber como o tiraste? – questionei apanhando a minha mala que estava aos pés da cama.

- Dedos maravilha. – respondeu mexendo os dedos no ar. Este rapaz ainda vai virar carteirista, escrevam o que eu digo. – Agora vamos comer que o meu buraco negro tá a pedir alimento. Ele já grita "_Alimenta-me ou vou absorver todos os teus orgãos e faço-te definhar de dentro para fora._" – ele disse com uma voz grossa.

O.O

Agora é que foi! Foi desta! Esqueçam todas as asneiras que ele já fez e disse! Esta foi a do século! Valha-me Kami e todos os anjinhos que estão ao lado dele lá em cima…Eu vou afastar-me daqui com muito cuidado. Nada de movimentos bruscos para não atiçar o que quer que seja que há dentro dele que pensa que tem piada.

- Não me digas que ficaste com medo do meu buraco negro? Ele não te come priminha. – gracejou saindo do quarto atrás de mim.

Sabe-se lá se me come ou não. Tudo nele é estranho. O buraco negro que ele tem no estômago pode subitamente saltar cá para fora e engolir-me e…

-.-

E eu até fico parva com as coisas que saem da minha cabeça quando ainda não tomei o pequeno-almoço.

Larguei a mala em cima do balcão da cozinha e depois de cumprimentar a minha mãe e a minha avó, sentei-me à mesa. No prato à minha frente tinha… tan tan tantaaaann! Metam baldes debaixo das vossas bocas! Torradas com doce de morango!

Ai Kami… O meu vício predileto e tradição do primeiro dia de aulas desde que me dou por gente. Abençoada minha mãe…Estava eu a deliciar-me com as minhas torradas quando a minha mãe se sentou na cadeira à minha frente e me olhou com a cara de quem quer largar uma bomba no meu colo. Não vem aí coisa boa…

- Desembucha mãe. Conheço essa cara. – falei dando uma dentada na torrada.

- Arranjei-te companhia para ir para a escola. – foi o que ela disse sorrindo-me. Onde é que ela foi desencantar alguém para…Oh não. Oh não. Ela não…

- E quem é? – perguntei com medo da resposta. Tou mesmo assustada com a resposta que ela me vai dar.

- O filho dos vizinhos.

Até cuspi os restos de torrada que tinha na boca. Como assim o filho dos vizinhos? Aquele prevertido vai comigo para a escola? Isso é que não vai! Não se eu puder fazer alguma coisa! Como diz minha amiga, SHANAROO!

Acabei de comer rapidamente, despedi-me da minha familia e depois de agarrar na mala, saí de casa. Esperava que ele ainda não tivesse saído de casa mas…doce engano novamente. Ele já estava encostado ao muro da minha casa, junto do seu _skate _e acompanhado pelo enorme cão. Quando me viu levantou-se. Eu não vou para a escola com esta criatura nem que me paguem.

- Antes que abras a boca para falar alguma coisa, eu digo-te já que não preciso que vás para a escola comigo. – eu disse confiante das minhas palavras. E por que raio é que esta criatura se tá a rir? Disse alguma piada?

- Eu posso ir-me embora se tu quiseres. Mas boa sorte em encontrares o caminho para a escola sozinha. Vemo-nos lá. Se chegares viva. – ele disse. E foi-se embora. O idiota tinha alguma razão…Provavelmente ia-me perder e podiam acontecer coisas piores.

Ele já estava um pouco longe de mim e o cão tinha entrado na casa dele. Bem-educado, ao contrário do dono. É melhor eu ir atrás dele, e agora preciso de correr já que ele está com o _skate_.

Quando o apanhei ele parou, para me puder ouvir falar. Suspirei, admitindo a minha derrota. Vá lá Ino, usa a dignidade que te resta e fala com ele.

- Está bem…Eu admito que preciso de ajuda para chegar à escola. Mas à luz do que aconteceu ontem à noite, não me sinto bem perto de ti…- eu murmurei olhando para o chão. Não tou a dizer mentira nenhuma. Depois daquele triste episódio…

- Olha, desculpa lá isso de ontem à noite. Eu podia inventar uma série de desculpas esfarrapadas mas não o vou fazer. – foi o que ele disse. Ao menos não tenta amenizar os estragos.

- Eu vou para a escola contigo, vamos apenas caminhar em lados opostos da estrada.

- Na boa. Apenas não me percas de vista, esta cidade pode parecer pequena e pouco movimentada mas é o completo oposto aos dias de semana. – Kiba falou voltando a andar no _skate_.

Eu afastei-me dele, começando a caminhar no outro lado da estrada. Eu sempre caminhava para a escola com o Shikamaru no primeiro dia de aulas.

O Shikamaru é o meu melhor amigo, uma pessoa completamente espectacular e extremamente preguiçosa. Ele arrastava-se para a minha casa às sete da manhã, tomava o pequeno-almoço comigo e lá íamos os dois para a escola a gracejar pelo meio do caminho e a fazer asneiras. Depois encontrávamo-nos com o resto da malta e fazíamos mais asneiras até chegarmos à sala de aula. Sinto a falta deles aqui comigo, sinto a falta deles agora. Senti o telemóvel vibrar no meu bolso, dando o sinal de uma mensagem. Tirei-o, olhando para o ecrã onde dizia:"_Mensagem recebida de Saky._"

Sorri abertamente ao ver a mensagem da minha melhor amiga. Ela dizia que sentia a minha falta em Tóquio e que a cadeira vazia ao lado dela na aula de Inglês a fazia sentir sozinha. Respondi-lhe. A dizer que também sentia a falta dela e que a adorava.

_Loirinha._

Hei…Acabaram de me chamar loirinha? Ai agora é que fizeram a bonita. Virei o rosto para o lado para dar de caras com o idiota prevertido.

- Chama-me loirinha mais uma vez e fica enterrado a sete palmos debaixo do chão. – ameaçei-o. Odeio que me chamem loirinha ou derivados, um amigo meu cometeu esse grave erro antes de me conhecer bem… Digamos que ficou com medo de mim durante anos, e acho que ainda tem.

- Eu não sei o teu nome, então tive de arranjar maneira de te chamar. – parece-me válido. Ele não estava com a familia quando a minha mãe me apresentou.

- É Ino.

-Bem, Ino, seja bem-vinda ao liceu público de Konoha. – ele disse apontando para o pátio gigante do edificio à nossa frente. Havia adolescentes a entrarem e aos abraços e grandes grupos de gente sorridente e alegre. – Vou ter com os meus amigos. Vê lá se não te perdes à procura da sala onde vais ter aula agora.

E foi-se. Idiota! Deve achar que eu não sei seguir instruções num papel. Anormal. Tirei o papel que a minha mãe me tinha ontem à noite do bolso e olhei para onde ia ter aula. Matemática na sala 10. Começamos bem…

Fiz corta-mato pelo meio dos grupos e entrei no edificio. Não muito diferente lá de fora, cheio de gente aos abraços em frente a cacifos. No papel que a minha mãe me tinha dado também estava escrito o número do meu cacifo e o código do cadeado. Até foi fácil encontrar o cacifo. Abri-o e meti lá dentro os livros desnecessários para a aula de agora. Foi então que senti uma mão sobre o meu ombro. Virei-me para dar de caras com uma rapariga morena, parecida com a Pucca. Tem o cabelo preso em dois coques no alto da cabeça e está vestida de uma maneira completamente colorida, tipo caixa de lápis de cor.

- Nunca te vi por aqui. És nova? Chamo-me Tenten e tu? Estás a gostar de cá estar? Já conheces muita gente? – fui bombardeada com estas perguntas. Mal percebi o que ela disse.

- Ino. E sim sou nova aqui. Do que vi gostei tudo. E não ainda não conheço muita gente. – respondi sorrindo. Será que ela vai levar a mal se eu perguntar uma coisa? Seja o que Kami quiser. – Correndo o risco de ser mal-educada, posso perguntar-te se tu és sempre assim? Sorridente e uma bazuca que dispara perguntas?

- Habituas-te depois de passares algum tempo comigo. – ela respondeu depois de se rir um pouco. É simpática e alegre. – Então eu vi que chegas-te com o…

- Idiota prevertido que é meu vizinho do lado cujo nome eu não vou pronunciar. O que é que tem? – perguntei fechando o cacifo e começando a caminhar.

Ela voltou a rir-se um pouco com a minha afirmação e começou a caminhar ao meu lado.

- A maioria das miúdas daqui quer saltar-lhe para a cueca e lança-lhe charme para cima em vez de lhe chamarem nomes. – Tenten afirmou. Seria de esperar. Com aquele aspecto…

- Eu não sou a maioria das miúdas e não lhe quero saltar para a cueca. Pelo contrário, quero distância dele. Podemos mudar de assunto? Tanta conversa sobre aquela coisa está a dar-me náuseas. – disse fazendo uma careta de nojo e repulsa. Ela riu-se novamente. Muito sorridente esta rapariga. O meu tipo de pessoa.

- Claro que podemos. Em que sala vais ter aula? Posso acompanhar-te até lá. – tão querida. Começo a gostar desta rapariga.

- Matemática na sala 10. – respondi sorrindo.

- Tás na minha turma! Vamos ser colegas e amigas durante todo o ano! – ela exclamou dando pequenos saltos. Eléctrica, sorridente e simpática. Agora gosto mesmo dela. – Tens de conhecer os meus melhores amigos. Vais adorá-los.

Parámos em frente a uma sala e quando meti o pé lá dentro, senti o telemóvel vibrar outra vez. Desta vez com uma chamada. Pedi a Tenten para entrar, dizendo que já entrava. Tirei o telemóvel do bolso e vi no visor:"_Sasuke favorite b-boy_"

O que é que esta criatura quer?

- O que é queres Sasuke? – perguntei atendendo.

-_ Ino, a minha namorada está a ter um momento emo. Por muito que me custe admitir tu fazes falta aqui. _– foi o que ele disse.

- Hahahahahaha! Aprendeu contigo! É bem feito! E é claro que faço falta aí. – alfinetei. Conheçam o Sasuke ou emo para as pessoas mais próximas. Faz parte do meu grupo de dança, é _b-boy_. Daí o nome no meu telemóvel.

- _Não tem piada nenhuma. Ela tá a arrepiar-me._ – Sasuke disse. Tenho quase a certeza que ele tá a cerrar os dentes.

- Sasu-chan, meu querido, ela tá assim de passar tanto tempo contigo. Agora tenho de desligar, vou entrar. Adoro-te. – disse entrando na sala e começando a caminhar para junto da mesa onde Tenten estava.

-_ Hn…_- e pronto. Começa com os monossílabos.

-_ TÁ A CORAR! _– exclamou uma voz um pouco longe, mas também do outro lado do telemóvel. Conheçam a Temari, bailarina clássica e a minha segunda melhor amiga. Escandalosa como tudo…

- Vou tomar esse teu monossílabo com um também te adoro. Diz olá ao resto do pessoal e que também os adoro. – e desliguei. Voltei a guardar o telemóvel no bolso e a tomar atenção ao que se estava a passar à minha volta. Tenten estava a falar com uma rapariga e um rapaz.

Ela sorriu-me e fez-me sinal com a mão para que eu me aproximasse. Foi o que eu fiz, sorri para as duas pessoas.

- Ino, estes são o Choji e a Hinata. Pessoal, esta é a Ino. – ela apresentou-me. O rapaz é moreno de cabelos compridos e tem olhos da mesma cor. Tem duas estranhas espirais em cada uma das bochechas e é um pouco gordinho. A rapariga é morena e tem olhos de uma cor incrivel. Pérola. Parece-me um pouco timida.

- _Yo! _– Choji cumprimentou-me com uma mão dentro do pacote de batatas fritas que tinha na mão.

- _O-O-Ohayo._ – olha-me esta. Gagueja. Deve ser mesmo timida. E a julgar pela maneira como se veste, muito conservadora. Precisa de uma ajuda aqui da Ino.

- Prazer. Posso sentar-me nessa cadeira livre? – perguntei apontando para a cadeira ao lado da de Tenten.

- Claro! Eu até insisto. – foi a resposta dela. Eléctrica a rapariga. Sentei-me lá correndo os olhos pelos outros alunos da sala. Parece-me a tipica turma de liceu. _Nerds_, meninas da claque, atletas que nem devem ter metade do cérbero. O custume.

- A admirar a tua turma para o resto do ano? – perguntou Choji sorrindo para mim. Tem um sorriso bonito e parece-me ser querido. Tenho a sensação que vamos ser muito amigos.

- Nós apresentamos-te a eles. Como podes ver as raparigas com os uniformes curtos, são da claque. A ruiva é a líder, chama-se Karin. – Tenten explicou apontando para as pessoas. Aquela ruiva não tem cara de flor que se cheire.

- O-O-Os ru-rumores dizem que e-ela j-já teve uma relação com p-praticamente todos os r-r-rapazes daqui. – no meio de tanto gaguejo consegui perceber que a rapariga é uma pêga. Seria de esperar também.

- Não nos podemos confiar em rumores, mas este é fácil de acreditar. – Choji comentou fazendo uma bola com o pacote vazio das batatas fritas. Claro que não é dificil de acreditar. Todas as meninas da claque têm fama de serem grandes pêgas.

- Não é dificil de adivinhar que os rapazes com grande cabedal ao lado delas são os atletas. Autênticos broncos que só pensam com a cabeça debaixo, se é que me entendes. – Tenten disse sorrindo maliciosa. – O bonitinho de cabelos brancos é o capitão da equipa de _basket_, chama-se Suigetsu e tem uma super híper mega queda pela Karin. Eles acabam juntos, escreve o que eu digo. Aqueles três confinados ali no canto, são os _nerds_. Ninguém se quer dar com eles, ninguém se dá com eles. Mas eles na verdade são amorosos.

- E-E faltam a-aqui o-os _skaters_. – esta rapariga está a meter-me nervos. Tá aqui, tá a levar um raspanete. Nem é tarde nem é cedo.

- Hinata não é? – perguntei. Ela abanou a cabeça num sinal positivo. – Bem, Hinata, não precisas de gaguejar. Ninguém te vai bater.

- Ela tem razão. Kami sabe que eu te adoro Hina mas precisas de curar os gaguejos. – alguém que me apoia. Pela cara da Tenten ela já deve estar um pouco farta da amiga gaguejar sempre que abre a boca para falar.

Parecia que ela ia dizer alguma coisa em sua defesa mas a entrada de quatro pessoas na sala chamou a atenção dela. Lá vem a criatura…acompanhado pelos amigos _skaters_. Percebi o olhar de Hinata fixo no loirinho de olhos azuis e a subita cor vermelha que se abateu nas bochechas dela. Há coisa aqui. Lançei um olhar à Tenten e ao Choji que abanaram a cabela num sinal positivo mas não pareciam muito contentes com o facto de ela gostar do rapaz.

- Bem, tu já conheces o Kiba. O que tem as sobrancelhas farfalhudas é o Lee, o de óculos de sol é o Shino e o loiro é o Naruto. – são todos muito estranhos. O de óculos de sol tá a dar-me arrepios espinha acima. O loiro parece que tem o maxilar paralisado, tá só a sorrir. O de sobrancelhas peludas não deve jogar com o baralho todo. E nem vou comentar o idiota prevertido…

A sala continuou num alvoroço por muito tempo. Até que um homem de cabelos brancos e uma máscara na cara entrou. Mandou toda a gente sentar-se e começou a falar. Comentou como era bom estar de volta e encontrar os velhos alunos e encontrar alunos novos. Essa dica deve ter sido para mim…Fiquei a saber que se chama Kakashi mas toda a gente lhe chama Kakashi-sensei. E para se desculpar pelo atraso, vão adorar esta, inventou que cinquenta velhotes precisavam de ajuda para atravessar a rua. Tive de lutar para não ter ali mesmo um ataque de riso. Mas claro que houve ali gente que não se conteve e se desmanchou a rir. Adivinhem quem.

Já pensaram? Quem pensou na criatura e os amiguinhos, acertou em cheio. Como dizem na América…_Bull's eye_.

Eu, e mais de metade da turma, estavamos quase a cair de cara na mesa com sono, quando o professor nos meteu um teste à frente. Nas palavras dele, é um teste de diagnóstico para avaliar o estrago que as férias fizeram aos nossos conhecimentos matemáticos.

"_Nada de tentarem copiar uns pelos outros. O teste tem duas versões e nem sequer conta para a vossa nota. Pensem bem no que estão a escrever._"

Foram as palavras dele. Ai a minha vida…O que eu preciso agora é testes de diagnóstico. A sério. Alguém me leu a mente. Obrigado! Obrigado a quem quer que seja que me leu a mente!

Estava eu a pensar na equação cartesiana do maldito plano mostrado na figura, quando ouvi a Tenten chamar-me.

- És teste quê? – perguntou-me muito baixinho não tirando os olhos da folha.

- A.

- _Fuck you!_ – Pft! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Claro que não me ri em alto e bom som. Ouvi-a chamar a Hinata, fez-lhe a mesma a pergunta. Ela deu-lhe a mesma resposta que eu. – _Fuck you!_

Soltei um baixo risinho com as palavras dela. Vai ser um ano lectivo divertido.

A campainha tocou e todos sairam da sala. Fiz-me ao caminho para o meu cacifo, para deixar a mala. No horário que a minha mãe me tinha dado, dizia que tinha uma hora livre agora e depois tinha História. Senti o telemóvel vibrar novamente. Tou concorrida hoje. Uma mensagem da Sakura outra vez.

"_O Sasuke não tinha nada de te ir fazer queixinhas. Sim, tou emo e depois? Quero a minha melhor amiga aqui comigo T-T. Espero que estejas a cumprir a promessa porca. Amo-te e sinto a tua falta :'(_"

Sorri para o ecrã do telemóvel enquanto respondia à mensagem. Eu prometi a mim mesma e a eles, que não voltaria a dançar. Não voltaria a dançar até estar com eles novamente. Fechei o cacifo e comecei a caminhar pelo corredor. Tinha os olhos postos nos meus ténis da _nike,_ estavam gastos de tanto os usar para dançar e estavam escritos. Assinados pelos meus amigos e com alguns desenhos. Senti que choquei com alguém.

- Desculpa. Eu não estava a…- comecei antes de olhar para quem tinha sido objecto do meu encontrão. -…tomar atenção.

- Tudo bem. És nova não é? Tás na minha turma. Chamo-me…

- Naruto. Eu sei. Sou a Ino. – sorri apertando-lhe a mão que ele me estendeu.

- Prazer em conhecer-te Ino. Então és de onde? – questionou-me sorrindo abertamente.

- Tóquio. – respondi começando a caminhar e correspondendo ao sorriso. Outro amigo para a minha lista.

- Sempre quis ir lá. Andas à procura de alguma coisa?

- Por acaso, andava à procurar da Tenten da nossa turma. – respondi correndo os olhos pelos corredores, tentando avistar a minha mais nova amiga eléctrica.

- Acho que já sei onde é que ela e o grupinho podem estar. Anda comigo.

Segui-o para fora da escola, por toda a extensão do pátio e para o outro lado da estrada. Entramos num bar, pela placa cá fora vi que o bar se chamava "_Wheels_". As mesas estavam todas ocupadas e numa mesa junto ao balcão, avistei Tenten, Hinata e o Choji. Naruto acompanhou-me até lá.

- Vim trazer-vos a amiga. Não a percam de vista. Até depois. – e foi-se embora.

Sentei-me junto do Choji e aí percebi o olhar da Hinata fixo na porta. Por onde alguns segundos antes, Naruto tinha saido. Pronto já percebi que ela tá caidinha por ele.

- Hina. – Tenten tentou chamá-la. Ela não disse nada.

- Hei! – Choji gritou batendo palmas em frente aos olhos da Hinata. Ela despertou olhando para nós com uma cara azamboada.

- Podias ser mais discreta. – Tenten comentou dando uma dentada na sandes que tinha nas mãos.

- Eu não sou parva nenhuma e já percebi que ela tem uma queda enorme pelo loirinho ali. Mas ele… - eu comecei a falar. Mas fui interrompida pelo Choji.

- Mas ele é um burro que não vê um palmo em frente dos nariz e não percebe a queda desta rapariga. – foi o que ele disse. Acho que o revolta, a ideia de que a Hinata está mesmo apaixonada e não tem grandes hipóteses com o Naruto.

- N-Não importa. J-Já me h-habituei. – pobrezinha. Não posso dizer que sei como ela se sente, porque não sei. Mas posso dizer-lhe para ela não desistir. Bah! São balelas. Não vou dizer isso à rapariga, ainda a deito mais abaixo.

- Então Ino, nós estavamos a pensar ir sair hoje à noite. Comemorar o primeiro dia de aulas. Queres vir? – perguntou-me Choji sorrindo. Parece-me uma boa ideia. Conhecer a cidade à noite, ficar com uma ideia dos _hot spots_.

- Parece-me bem. – respondi entusiasmada com os planos. - Encontramo-nos onde?

- Aqui às nove. E depois vamos todos juntos. – Tenten respondeu sorrindo abertamente. Deve ser um animal de festas esta rapariga. - Todos concordam?

Respondemos que sim em coro e logo a seguir soltamos uma risada sonora.

O dia de aulas passou muito lentamente, discuti umas vezes com a critura e fiz mais algumas amizades. Eu estou agora na biblioteca com a Tenten e a Hinata. A fazer um trabalho de pesquisa. Que tipo de professor manda um trabalho de pesquisa no primeiro dia de aulas? Um professor que não é bom das ideias é o que é.

Hinata estava em frente ao computador e Tenten ao lado dela, eu estava atrás. Concentrada no mundo que conseguia ver pela janela. Dei um salto quando senti o telemóvel vibrar no bolso das calças. Outra mensagem. Da Sakura novamente.

"_Temos uma surpresa para ti. Escreve "Tokyo dance group" no motor de busca do youtube e manda-me uma mensagem a dizer o que achas ;)"_

Pirou de vez. Mas não custa muito fazer-lhe a vontade.

- Meninas, importam-se que eu veja uma coisa no youtube? É importante.

Elas deixaram-me fazer o que queria. Quase caí da minha cadeira ao ver o que era. Era um vídeo com filmagens dos nossos espectáculos de dança. Vieram-me as lágrimas aos olhos. No fim do vídeo dizia "_Temos saudades tuas._"

- Também tenho saudades vossas…- murmurei como se eles me pudessem ouvir, enquanto deixava uma lágrima cair dos meus olhos.

Elas perguntaram-me o que era aquilo. Eu expliquei-lhes tudo. A história do grupo de dança, a minha amizade com eles, tudo. Elas entenderam tudo perfeitamente.

- Isso é muito querido. E vocês são espantosos. Dançam tão bem! – Tenten exclamou sorrindo para mim. Agradeci-lhe sorrindo também. Falamos sobre o vídeo durante mais alguns minutos, até que a Hinata tinha explicação e a Tenten aulas de _kung-fu._ Eu vim embora logo atrás delas. Tinha de ir ver o que ia vestir logo à noite.

…

Terminei de me arranjar e desci as escadas. A minha mãe estava sentada no sofá a ler uma revista e a minha avó no outro sofá a fazer ponto cruz. Depois de me despedir delas e de levar comigo um monte de recomendações, lá fui ter com os meus amigos novos.

Quando cheguei ao sítio combinado para nos encontrarmos, eles ainda não tinham chegado. Encostei-me no poste de electricidade e comecei a olhar para o chão. Não quero admitir mas tou assustada. Não gosto de tar sozinha à noite, por favor Kami faz um deles chegar depressa.

- O que é que estás aqui a fazer sozinha a estas horas? – perguntou uma voz atrás de mim. Ai Kami! Vou ser violada e morta e abandonada num beco escuro! Vou ser devorada por ratos de esgoto super nojentos e…E o meu violador/homicida super assustador é na verdade uma velhota. – Desculpa querida. Não queria assustar-te.

- Não me assustou. Estou só à espera de uns amigos. – respondi à pergunta que ela fez e quase me deu um ataque de coração. - A senhora quem é?

- Chamo-me Chiyo mas toda a gente me chama de _Ma_. Este é o meu bar. – respondeu-me apontando para o letreiro do bar onde estive hoje de manhã. - Não devias estar aqui sozinha.

- Os meus amigos já devem estar a chegar. Não se preocupe. – assegurei a senhora.

- Tem cuidado minha linda.

E foi-se embora. Alguns minutos depois eles chegaram, e fizemo-nos ao caminho para o bar. A música já se conseguia ouvir a quilómetros de distância. Dava vontade de dançar. Entramos e cortando caminho pelo meio dos bailarinos chegamos a uma mesa. Pedimos bebidas e ficamos à conversa algum tempo. Toda a gente estava a dançar, menos eu. Eu não posso quebrar a promessa. Não posso. Mas é tão dificil! Eu não consigo resistir!

_**Ino's pov off.**_

_**Kiba's pov on:**_

Entrei no bar seguido pelo meu grupo de amigos. As pessoas estavam todas reunidas em redor de qualquer coisa. E eu não me chamo Inuzuka Kiba se não descobrir o que é alvo de tanta curisosidade. Cortei caminho por umas quantas miúdas bebêdas, que teriam toda a minha atenção se eu não tivesse curioso, com os meus amigos logo atrás de mim. Quando finalmente cheguei à frente da rodinha, vi-a. A dançar. Uma autêntica deusa. A música terminou e ela também. Toda a gente a felicitou pela dança. Eu estava completamente embasbacado a olhar para ela, mas não estava surpreso como os meus amigos.

- Tu sabias que ela se mexia assim? Porque não disses-te nada animal? – quase me fura os tímpanos… Este rapaz tem um sério problema. Mas sim eu sabia que ela se mexia assim. Como, não vou dizer, mas sabia. E ainda descubro como é este…este…esta pessoa consegue ler as minhas expressões.

Vi-a despedir-se dos amigos e ir embora. Ela parecia triste e desiludida com alguma coisa. Um medo abateu-se sobre mim. Não sei porquê nem de onde é que este medo veio, e tá a deixar-me maluco não saber essas coisas. Alguém lhe pode fazer mal e eu meio que sou responsável por ela. E aquele primo assustador dela é bem capaz de me caçar se alguma coisa lhe acontecer.

Saí atrás dela, correndo para a apanhar. Avistei-a, parecia que alguém lhe tinha enfiado um foguete no rabo. Tava mesmo com pressa. Finalmente apanhei-a. Foi aí que vi que ela estava a chorar.

- Hei. O que se passa? – perguntei. Ela assustou-se quando me ouviu a falar. Limpou as lágrimas do rosto e continuou a caminhar.

- Nada. Andas a seguir-me? – deve achar-se muito importante para eu a seguir…

- Claro que ando. Não tenho mais nada para fazer então ando a seguir-te. Não te iludas miúda, não és assim tão importante. – respondi um pouco frio. Mas logo me arrependi, quando vi que ela ficou um pouco irritada com a minha resposta. - E não me digas que não se passa nada, porque para tu tares a chorar alguma coisa se passa.

- Desiludi-me a mim mesma e aos meus amigos. – foi a resposta dela. Não vou admitir que não percebi o que ela disse mas acho que ela percebeu porque revirou os olhos e suspirou. – Antes de vir para cá, eu prometi aos meus amigos que não voltava a dançar sem eles. Mas não consegui resisitir. Eu agora sinto-me mal e sinto que os desiludi, mesmo sem eles saberem.

- Entendo. Isso é fácil de resolver, não lhes contes que quebraste a promessa. Simples. – disse soltando uma risada. Ela ficou a olhar para mim com um olhar assassino. Ela não gostou muito da ideia. – Ou talvez não.

- Tu não tiveste um dilema destes nunca na tua vida pois não? – ela perguntou-me cruzando os braços em frente do peito.

- Notasse assim tanto? – perguntei. Ela disse que sim e eu fiz uma cara surpresa. – Não! E eu esforçei-me tanto para esconder isso! Tou arruinado!

Ela começou a rir-se. Tem um riso bonito e alegre. Dá vontade de rir também. Toda ela é bonita, mas o sorriso e os olhos…Foi o que me chamou a atenção ontem quando a conheci. E a tampa que ela me deu deixou-me em baixo.

- És muito boa. – eu comentei tentando fazer conversa.

- Sou? Bem eu já devia saber que era, os olhares esfomeados que recebo quando ando na rua devem indicar isso. – só aí eu percebi a grande asneira que tinha dito. Ela olhava-me a sorrir maliciosa, acho que corei. Eu corei!

- Não nesse sentido. Quer dizer nesse sentido também mas eu queria dizer que danças bem. – odeio tropeçar nas minhas próprias palavras! Só os totós fazem isso! Eu odeio-me neste momento.

- Eu percebi, tava só a gozar contigo. – ela disse depois de se rir novamente. Engraçadinha…- Obrigado.

- Já te tinha visto dançar. Já tinha ficado com a ideia de que dançavas bem. – eu disse dando um pontapé numa pedra. Ela olhou-me de forma interrogativa, acho que ela ficou à nora. – Devias aprender que quando se desliga o ecrã de um computador, a torre não se desliga. O que estavas a fazer fica lá.

- Oh meu Deus! O vídeo! Tu viste? – sim, vi. Até parece que é um crime.

Depois de ela se acalmar e parar de berrar nos meus ouvidos, continuamos a conversar até chegarmos à nossa rua, paramos em frente à casa dela. Trocamos um olhar antes dela dizer até amanhã e entrar em casa. Eu sorri para o lugar que antes era preenchido por ela e entrei em casa também.

_**Kiba's pov off.**_

_**Ino's pov on:**_

Merda! Merda! MERDA! Maldita seja a minha falta de capacidade de resistir a uma boa música! Ok Ino, acalma-te. Pensa em unicórnios no mundo cor-de-rosa e…e cala mas é a boca que tás a dar uma pena enorme. E porque raio é que eu me senti bem e desabafei com a criatura? Ahhhhh! Só me apetece é ganir! Ele até é engraçado, numa forma querida e…Ai cala-te! Caminhei até à cozinha para beber um copo de água e refrescar as ideias, para depois ir dormir.

- AHHHH! – gritei depois de chocar com alguém. Percebi que era o meu primo e que tinha alguma coisa nas mãos. Alguma coisa que me sujou a camisola! Bati com a mão no interruptor da luz para puder ver o que era. – Deidara! O que raio tás a fazer no escuro?

- Sanduíche. – ele respondeu mostrando-me o que tinha nas mãos.

- E o que raio meteste na sandes? – perguntei cheirando o que tinha ido parar à minha camisola. O jantar e o que bebi no bar subiu-me à boca…- Isto tresanda.

- Meti…- ele começou mas eu levantei a mão interrompendo o discurso.

- Pensando bem não quero saber. Quero ir para a cama sem me vomitar. Até amanhã.

E subi as escadas indo para o quarto. Vesti o pijama e antes de me enfiar na cama, fui até à janela para puder fechar as cortinas. Foi então que o vi, a vestir a camisola e depois a virar-se para a janela. Ele acenou-me e sorriu-me, eu fiz o mesmo e depois fechei as cortinas.

Meti-me na cama e fechei os olhos, esperando que o sono viesse e me ajudasse a esquecer que quebrei uma promessa e desiludi os meus amigos…

-/-

_Hei hei people!_

_A cena do "fuck you" é veridica. Aconteceu no meio de um teste intermédio de matemática. _

_Quem quer dar-me reviews e deixar-me feliz e contente?_

Nota beta: HEY PESSOAS DA TERRA E DO ESPAÇO!

Ok, se você não deixarem reviews para isso estarão pedindo para eu me transformar num vampiro do mal e sugar todo o sanguinho de vocês para dar pros meus cachorros-vampiros assassinos.

Essa fanfic está ótima, perfeita fantástica e eu não sou um vampiro de verdade para ficar aqui eternamente listando as qualidade dessa fanfic...

Enfim... DEIXEM REVIEWS!


	3. Chapter 3

_Oi people!_

_Chego a vocês com o capítulo 3._

_Let's read!_

-/-

_**Ino's pov on:**_

Acordei com o despertador a tocar nos meus ouvidos. Tacteei a superfície da mesa à procura do objecto de que o barulho infernal vinha. Quando o encontrei…dei-lhe com o livro que lá estava em cima! Parou logo de tocar. Revirei-me na cama com duas coisas na minha mente.

_1ª-_ O que vou fazer hoje?

_2ª-_ Porque raio tenho o despertador ligado a um sábado?

A resposta ao segundo pensamento apareceu logo na minha cabeça. Deidara…A querer vingar-se de eu lhe ter escondido o secador do cabelo na quarta-feira. Chegou atrasado ao encontro com uma miúda qualquer. Eu apenas salvei a rapariga mais nada. Já que acordei, mais vale levantar-me e ver o que vou fazer hoje. A semana passou a correr, foi…cansativa. E aquela criatura meteu-me doida toda a santa semana. Na escola é uma autêntica besta, quando estamos sozinhos é um querido. Eu já não sei para onde me virar. Fico doida. Ah! E arranjei um trabalho! Aquela senhora que quase me matou de susto quando fui sair com o pessoal ofereceu-me um trabalho no bar. Trabalho depois das aulas e se for preciso aos sábados.

Levantei-me caminhando até à varanda para puder inalar a brisa matinal e acordar de vez. Abri as portas da varanda e saí para a rua. Estava deserta ainda, às nove da manhã num sábado não há muito para fazer na rua. Mas para me admirar a criatura tá acordada. Tá na varanda dele, de costas para mim. Será que devo…Não é melhor não dizer nada. Mas não gosto de ser mal-educada. Lá vai…

- Bom dia. – cumprimentei-o alto chamando-lhe a atenção.

Ai Kami…Ai Kami…AI KAMI! Ele tem a camisa aberta. É impossivel para um adolescente da idade dele ter um abdominal daqueles. Mas tem! Todo definido! Parece tablete de chocolate!

- Perdes-te alguma coisa na zona dos meus abdominais? – ele perguntou acordando-me dos meus pensamentos. E pelos vistos ele percebeu a minha fixação no peito dele. Como diria a Tenten…_Fuck…you…_

- Não. Estupido…O que fazes acordado tão cedo? – perguntei numa tentativa de mudar de assunto.

- Vou dar uma volta de _skate_. E tu? Nunca pensei que fosses o tipo de miúda que acorda cedo aos sábados. – Kiba disse sorrindo-me daquela maneira que só ele sabe sorrir e que lhe deixa os caninos de fora.

- O idiota do meu primo quis vingar-se e meteu-me despertador. – respondi apoiando-me na sacada. - O que não é vingança nenhuma mas ele diverte-se, quem sou eu para estragar a diversão?

- Se ele acha que tem piada…Deixa-o achar. – ele comentou sorrindo-me novamente.

Tão a ver? O que eu vou ter de aguentar durante muito tempo? Se tivessemos na escola e acompanhados, esta conversa estaria a ser muito diferente. Vou mesmo perguntar-lhe qual é a cena dele.

- Qual deles é o real? – perguntei olhando para o relvado lá em baixo.

- O que queres dizer? – seria de esperar. Homens…Nunca percebem sem as legendas.

- Qual deles é o real? Pelo que percebi há dois de ti. Um deles tá aqui a falar comigo neste momento e é querido, engraçado, amável. O outro aparece quando não estamos sozinhos e é namoradeiro, parvo, rude. Só quero saber qual deles é o teu verdadeiro eu. – respondi olhando para ele desta vez. Ele ficou um pouco confuso.

- Para ser honesto contigo…- começou coçando a parte de trás do pescoço. -…nem eu sei.

- Quando descobrires, avisa-me. Mas eu posso dizer-te que realmente espero que o teu verdadeiro eu seja o que tá aqui agora. – e entrei no quarto novamente fechando as portas. Atirei-me para cima da cama e suspirei pesadamente. Estava pronta para tentar adormecer outra vez mas o meu telemóvel tocou e estragou-me o sistema. Estiquei-me até à mesa-de-cabeceira e atendi. Tive de afastar o telemóvel do ouvido quando a Tenten pregou um berro que eu acho que se ouviu no outro lado do Mundo.

- _Temos um problema. _– ela disse mais calma.

- Qual? Eu quase ter ficado surda com o teu berro?- perguntei rindo ao mesmo tempo.

- _Engraçadinha. O problema chama-se Hinata e o seu guarda-roupa do século passado._- respondeu-me. Eu nem vou perguntar porque é que ela se lembrou disto às nove da manhã de um sábado mas ela tem razão. Tou aqui há uma semana e já fiquei horrorizada com o guarda-roupa da Hinata. A Tenten conhece-a à Kami deve saber quanto tempo e agora é que se lembrou…

- Posso saber porque te lembraste disso agora? – perguntei sentando-me na cama.

- _Antes de tu chegares eu não tinha ninguém para me apoiar. Duvido que o Choji teja interessado em mudanças de visual. Por favor Ino. Ela precisa urgentemente de uma mudança de visual. _– lá tá ela a implorar. Na semana que aqui estou ela já me implorou por coisas muito absurdas. Mas eu nunca resisti a mudanças de visual por isso…

- Já me ganhaste com mudança de visual. Encontramo-nos na entrada do centro comercial daqui a uma hora. – e delisguei.- Quando eu descobrir onde fica tal edificio…

Eu sou tão esperta que até me assusto a mim mesma. Como raio vou descobrir onde é o centro comercial? Precisava de um GPS…Ou então de uma criatura que sempre viveu aqui. Insiram aqui um sorriso malicioso. Levante-me da cama e voltei a sair para a varanda, a rezar para ele ainda não ter entrado em casa. E…ele já entrou. Alguém lá em cima me odeia. Como é que o chamo agora? Corri o olhar pelo chão da varanda, como se houvesse aqui alguma coisa que me ajudasse a chamá-lo. Vi a pequena pedra lá no canto e pensei que aquilo podia ajudar-me. Agarrei na pedra e atirei-a à janela dele. Alguns segundos depois, ele saiu cá para fora novamente. Desta vez já tinha a camisa apertada e um casaco, parecia pronto para sair.

- Chamas-te? – perguntou-me sorrindo.

- Isto vai ser humilhante e tu vais gozar comigo para o resto da vida mas podes dizer-me onde é o centro comercial? – perguntei um pouco acanhada.

- Faço melhor. Eu levo-te lá. Fica no caminho. Mas por favor muda de roupa, matas alguém pelo caminho com esse pijama curtissimo. – ele disse sorrindo malicioso. Idiota prevertido! Entrei no quarto novamente, tendo o cuidado de fechar as cortinas para aquela criatura não ter um espectáculo grátis.

Vesti-me rapidamente e agarrei na mala. A minha avó já estava acordada e sentada na cozinha, com o seu jornal numa mão e a chávena de chá de camomila na outra. Dei-lhe um beijo na testa e depois de roubar uma torrada do prato em cima da mesa, saí de casa. Encontrei-me com ele lá fora e começamos a caminhar para onde ele indicava. Ele estava de _skate_ mas andava devagar para me puder acompanhar. Mais um exemplo do que eu disse hoje mais cedo. Acho que a conversa que tivemos sobre qual ser o real já se foi das memórias dele.

- Então…- ele começou. Ele tem de começar todas as conversas com "Então"? Começa a irritar. - …vi-te a dançar no teu quarto ontem.

_Fuck…You…_É o que eu tenho a dizer.

- Eu devia mesmo aprender a fechar as cortinas…- murmurei tentando controlar a vontade de desatar às cabeçadas ao poste de electricidade mais próximo.

- É, devias. Sabe-se lá que tipo de prevertidos podem ter um par de binóculos e andar a espiar-te. – UI! Eu agora respondia-lhe mas vou ficar calada. Não quero ferir-lhe os sentimentos.

O centro comercial não era assim tão longe. Ele deixou-me dizendo que me via mais logo e eu sentei-me nas escadas de lá, à espera da Tenten e de provavelmente uma arrastada Hinata. E poucos minutos depois apareceram, como seria de esperar Tenten vinha à frente e trazia uma pobre Hinata completamente constragida e a tentar segurar a saia enquanto corria.

- Foi tão dificil arrancar esta miúda de casa. – comentou a minha amiga morena de coques.

- Apareces-me tipo furacão em casa às nove da manhã de um sábado, esperas que eu vá contigo de livre e espontânea vontade? Vai sonhando.

O.O

O.O

_Oh…my…God…_

Isto foi mesmo a minha amiga timida que não parte um prato? Até fiquei sem palavras. Não sei literalmente o que dizer.

- Q-Quer d-dizer…- ela começou. Comecei a rir-me que nem uma hiena pedrada com _crack_.

- O estrago tá feito Hina. Acabas-te de me mostrar que és capaz de não ser timida. Devias ser mais vezes assim, és engraçada. – eu disse parando de rir e sorrindo para ela.

- O-Obrigado. – ela agradeceu começando a gaguejar. Pronto. Já estragou o sistema todo. – J-Já que m-me arrastaram a-até aqui, mais vale i-irmos f-fazer o que t-temos a fazer.

- Vamos lá! – Tenten exclamou. – Vamos chegar ao limite do teu cartão de crédito Hinata! O teu pai vai ter um ataque mas quem se importa! Como se diz na América _"Let's shop 'till we drop!_"

Eu e a outra morena não podemos evitar em rir com o entusiasmo de Tenten. Entramos no edificio e estabelecemos uma lista de objectivos. Primeiro iriamos arranjar-lhe as roupas, depois os sapatos, a seguir os acessórios e por fim uma breve ida ao salão para lhe arranjar um penteado novo. Aquele _look _de risca ao meio não estava a funcionar.

Corremos as lojas desde a _Zara _à _Stradivarius_. Compramos imensa coisa em todas elas, a Hina vai ficar completamente renascida. Também compramos ténis novos e sabrinas e montes de acessórios. Agora vamos ao salão para ela arranjar o cabelo. Já tenho um _look _para ela em mente e acho que vai ficar…perfeito. Entramos no salão e um homem com grandes cabelos negros, olhos amarelos, sombra de olhos roxa e muito pálido veio ter connosco.

- Sejam bem-vindas ao salão do Tio Orochi. Eu sou ele. – ele disse.

- É Deus? – perguntou Tenten com um olhar completamente perdido.

-.-

A sério Tenten? Eu nem me vou dignar a comentar.

- Não. Ele, o Tio Orochi. Em que posso ajudar três lindas raparigas? – ele perguntou-nos sorrindo.

- A nossa amiga precisa de um _look_ novo. Urgentemente. – respondi empurrando Hinata para junto dele. Ele correu os olhos pelo cabelo da minha amiga. Cheirou-o, sentiu a textura, analisou a cor e as pontas espigadas e mais uma série de coisas estranhas. – Eu acho que ela ficava bem com franja.

- Tens bom olho minha linda. E é isso com que ela vai ficar. Uma bonita franja. KABUTO! – gritou para uma porta no fundo. Até saltamos. Fogo! Que voz tão esganiçada. Um homem de cabelos bracos e grandes óculos saiu de trás da porta e veio ter connosco. Até tenho medo do que vai acontecer agora. – Faz uma manicura a estas meninas enquanto esperam pela amiga. Por conta da casa.

_Ahan ahan ahan I like it! Ahan ahan ahan! __On the house baby!_

Eu e a Tenten sentamo-nos numas cadeiras e o homenzito começou a tratar-nos das unhas. Pintou as minhas de roxo e as da Tenten de cor de laranja. Quando ele terminou de nos arranjar as unhas, já o…Tio Orochi tinha acabado o cabelo da Hinata. Ela estava ainda melhor do que o que estava na minha cabeça. Pagamos ao homem e assim que metemos o pé cá fora, começamos a correr para longe. Paramos já fora do centro comercial e do nada começamos a rir, cada uma para seu lado.

- Mais alguém achou que aqueles dois são…Ui? – perguntei fazendo um gesto muito sugestivo com a mão. Elas as duas abanaram a cabeça num sinal positivo.

Começamos a rir novamente. Não se vê isto muitas vezes ao contrário do que a maioria das pessoas pode pensar. Tenten foi-se embora algum tempo, com a desculpa que os primos iam almoçar lá a casa e a mãe precisava de ajuda…Pelo olhar que a Hinanta lhe lançou, não era bem isso que ela ia fazer. E eu cá tenho uma ideia do que ela vai fazer. Já tava com a ideia de ir para casa e dormir mais um pouco antes do almoço, mas o alerta de uma mensagem a dizer que tinha de ir trabalhar estragou logo tudo. Porque arranjei um emprego? Ah já sei. Porque quero ser independente e não implorar à minha mãe por _money _sempre que quero alguma coisa. A Hinata disse que me acompanhava até metade do caminho e depois virava para outro lado para puder ir para casa.

Agarramos nos sacos das compras e começamos a caminhar. Estivemos caladas a maior parte do tempo, acho que a Hinata fica meio perdida quando tá sozinha com pessoas sem a Tenten.

Reparei nisso durante a semana. A Tenten, lá com o seu jeito despassarado e alegre, rouba para si todas as atenções e a Hinata não se sente tão obrigada a fazer conversa. Nesta cidade deve toda a gente andar com crises de identidade. É o outro que não sabe se há-de ser querido ou um idiota. É esta que não sabe se há-de ser timida ou espevitada. Toda a gente precisa de comprimidos dos fortes a ver se atinam. Aposto com quem quiser que a Hinata não foi sempre assim. Há dentro dela alguém que quer sair e dar um chuto no traseiro da pessoa timida. E eu vou tirá-la cá para fora, nem que seja com um par de alicates.

- Não precisas de ficar assim quanto tás sozinha com uma pessoa. – falei. Ela olhou-me confusa e sorri levemente. – Pensas que eu não reparei? Eu vi a tatuagem quando me chamaste para te ajudar a vestir a camisola. Eu tenho um olho de falcão minha linda.

- I-Ino n-não pod-des c-contar a ninguém. – ela pediu olhando-me nos olhos.

- Sou um túmulo Hina. Vai comigo para a cova. Mas sabes o que eu acho Hina? – perguntei olhando para o céu azul. Ela olhou-me percebi que podia continuar. – Eu acho que tu ficaste timida, começaste a vestir-te daquela maneira e essas coisas para agradares a alguém. Não devias mudar para preencheres o desejo dessa pessoa.

- Obrigado. É o que vou fazer. – foi mais fácil do que eu pensava. Até fiquei à nora. Claro que a Tenten vai fazer um escândalo e perguntar porque raio é que quando ela lhe disse para mudar ela não mudou. E agora cheguei eu e ela mudou logo. Mas depois vai dar o seu tipico sorriso _sensodine_ e dizer que a perdoa se a ela lhe pagar um cinema e um balde de pipocas. – Achas que ele…

- Que ele vai notar a tua mudança? É provável. Mas burro como ele é, também é provável que não repare. – é a mais pura verdade. E a Hinata deve saber disso. O Choji disse-me que ela gosta dele desde…bem, gosta há muito tempo. E se ele não reparou até agora…pode ser preciso ela mudar radicalmente para ele entender e eu tou a fazer figas para isso. Quero que ela seja feliz.

Continuamos a caminhar, a falar de coisas banais e a rir muito. Separamo-nos no meio do caminho, eu continuei em frente.

As ruas já estavam cheias de pessoas e os carros andavam pelas estradas. Logo avistei o meu local de trabalho, que para variar estava cheio de gente. Entrei e fazendo corta-mato por entre as mesas fui para trás do balcão. Chiyo olhou-me, agradecendo com o olhar por eu estar ali. Eu sorri e comecei a trabalhar. Estava tudo esfomeado hoje meu Deus! Era gente a pedir tostas XL e tudo o que é comida em tamanho XL. Devem ter todos um buraco negro no estômago como a criatura que chamo primo.

Quando aquilo finalmente acalmou, sentei-me numa das mesas e dei graças a Deus por aquilo ter acalmado. Chiyo sentou-se junto de mim e estendeu-me uma lata de coca-cola. Ficamos lá sentadas por longos minutos à conversa quando a porta do lugar foi aberta e dei de caras com os _skaters_ da minha turma. Dei pela falta do Kiba, deve ter ficado preso pelo beicinho aí no meio do caminho. Dirigi-me até à mesa deles com um bloquinho.

- Olá. O que querem? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Olá flor da juventude. Eu vou querer um sumo de laranja natural para repor as minhas energias. – respondeu o Lee com o seu sorriso Colgate. Tive de conter a vontade de rir.

- Eu vou querer uma coca-cola. – respondeu Shino. Acho que foi a primeira vez que ouvi esta criatura falar…_Freaky…_

- Também quero coca-cola Ino. Com muito gelo. – disse Naruto sorrindo para mim. Eu apontei tudo no meu bloquinho e fui até à cozinha para puder fazer o sumo para o Lee.

Quando saí, vi que Kiba já estava junto deles. Esbravejava de como eles eram uns tretas por não terem esperado por ele. Parecia uma mulher a fazer um escândalo por uma unha partida. Homens…Ele caminhou até ao balcão e pediu-me por um sumo natural. Eu respondi-lhe que iria levar os pedidos aos amigos dele e já voltava para o atender. O idiota lançou-me uma daquelas caras amuadas e disse "_Pensava que eu tinha direito a tratamento especial._"

-.-

Esta cara foi a minha resposta para ele. Caminhei até à mesa dos outros e deixei lá os pedidos. Entrei na cozinha novamente para fazer o sumo à outra criatura e voltei alguns minutos depois. Dei-lhe o copo para a mão e ele afastou-se começando a beber. Nem obrigado nem nada. Mal-educado. Vai ver…

- Eu meti veneno para os ratos no teu sumo. – afirmei limpando o balcão que tinha marcas de copos. Ele cuspiu o que tinha na boca e virou-se para mim com os olhos arregalados. Comecei a rir, juntamente com os amigos dele que tinham ouvido tudo. – Tou a brincar idiota.

Almocei no café e passei lá todo o meu dia. E claro que para me picar a criatura e os amiguinhos ficaram lá também. Chatearam-me todo o dia, tive de controlar o desejo de não lhes partir a boca. Raios partam os rapazes com as hormonas no pico alto…

Já era perto da hora do jantar quando estava a caminhar para casa. Tinha os braços cruzados tentando aquecer-me e caminhava rapidamente pelo meio das pessoas. Foi então que ouvi o meu telemóvel tocar dentro da mala. Sorri ao ver o nome do meu melhor amigo a piscar junto da fotografia dele.

- Tou nesta cidade há uma semana, durante todo esse tempo, não me ligaste, mandaste mensagens, apareceste na _net_…Falei com toda a gente menos contigo Nara Shikamaru.

- _Pára de esbravejar sua…-_ ele falou com a voz preguiçosa. Interrompi-o antes dele acabar a frase.

- Chamas-me problemática, quando tiver contigo outra vez vou dar-te um pontapé no traseiro tão forte que vais ficar com a sola dos meus _nike's_ completamente deslavados marcados lá para sempre. – ameacei tentando conter o riso. Ele resmungou alguma coisa e tenho quase a certeza que ele resmungou a palavra proibida.

- _Pronto Ino desculpa não ter dito nada durante a semana toda. Contente? – _perguntou. Ouvi-o bocejar. Estava muito contente por ouvir a voz dele. Sinto muitas saudades dele e de todos.

- Muito contente. Sinto a tua falta bicho preguiça. – disse entrando já na rua onde se situa a minha casa.

- _Sim, sim porquinha. Também sinto a tua falta. Só te liguei para ver como estavas e para dar paz de espirito à Sakura que quer saber se tás a cumprir a promessa._ – ai a promessa…Quebrada no segundo dia depois de tar nesta cidade. Não gosto de lhes mentir, nem a eles nem a ninguém mas se disser que quebrei a promessa…nem quero pensar. Entrei em casa a pensar como lhe responder quando vi a minha mãe encostada na no móvel da entrade com um papel na mão. A cara dela não era muito amigável. Não vem coisa boa.

- Shika, vou ter de desligar. Falamos depois. – disse eu fechando a porta e atirando as chaves para a taça que estava destinada a isso.

- _Reclamas por eu não te ligar durante toda a semana, agora que eu liguei tens de desligar? Tu és é uma granda problemática que só me dá dores de cabeça. Adeus. _

- Adeus. Adoro-te. – desliguei o telemóvel caminhando até à minha mãe. – O que se passa mãe?

- Chegou uma carta para ti. – _Fuck…you…_se é a carta que eu tou a pensar o caldo tá entornado.

- Abriste a carta não abriste? Claro que abriste abelhuda como és…- sussurrei esta última parte mas pela cara que ela fez, ouviu-me.

- O que significa tu quereres estudar dança? E teres mandado a candidatura sem me consultares? – e a carta era mesmo a que eu não queria que fosse. Pronta para pegar o touro pelos cornos? Bora lá Ino. Confiança e traquilidade.

- É o que eu quero fazer mãe. – foi só o que eu respondi olhando para o chão. Não conseguia encará-la nos olhos, ela sempre teve o poder de me controlar se me olhasse nos olhos. Tipo hipnotizadora, realmente irritante.

- Isso não é uma carreira filha. Tens de pensar numa carreira que dê para te sustentares. – começa por falar assim depois passa para os gritos e se for preciso para a estalada.

- A avó fez disso uma carreira, tu fizeste disso uma carreira. Porque não posso fazer disso uma carreira também? – perguntei injustiçada com as palavras dela.

- Os tempos eram diferentes. Querida…- ela que nem venha com o argumento de os tempos eram diferentes! Não pega e já tá velho!

- Não me venhas com o querida nem com os argumentos de que os tempos eram diferentes! A dança está no meu sangue! Eu preciso de dançar para viver! O pai tinha-me apoiado…- sabia que estava a tocar num assunto delicado ao trazer o meu pai para o assunto. Mas não consegui evitar.

- O teu pai não está aqui! – ela gritou agarrando-me no pulso com força.

- Quem me dera que estivesse. Quem me dera que quem estivesse morto fosses tu e não o pai! Eu odeio-te! – puxei o meu pulso para fora do aperto da mão dela e corri escadas acima. Lágrimas caiam dos meus olhos por ter descido tão baixo e por provavelmente ter metido a minha mãe a chorar também. Entrei no meu quarto e tranquei a porta, escorregando até ao chão. Escondi o meu rosto nos joelhos, soluçando.

Desci baixo demais. Não devia ter falado no meu pai mas ela fez-me falar dele. É culpa dela. Perdi a noção do tempo que estive encostada à porta, com o rosto escondido nos joelhos e a soluçar que nem uma criança. Só despertei quando ouvi alguém chamar-me, uma voz masculina mas ao mesmo tempo doce. Levantei o olhar para puder ver a quem pertencia a voz. Dei de caras com o Kiba, ajoelhado à minha frente e com uma cara preocupada.

Como é que ele entrou aqui? Olhei para a janela do meu quarto, estava aberta. Eu não acredito que ele saltou. Podia ter-se matado.

- Ino, o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou tentando ser carinhoso.

- O que raio tás aqui a fazer? Tás completamente maluco? – esbravejei recusando-me a responder à pergunta. Não quero desabafar com ele.

- Apenas quero saber porque raio tás a chorar como se alguém se tivesse atirado para debaixo de um comboio e ido desta para melhor. – ele disse sentando-se no chão à minha frente e olhando-me com aquelas pedras escuras que tem no lugar dos olhos. Senti-me sem qualquer roupa, pensamento ou memória ao ser olhada daquela maneira por ele. Sem conseguir manter as minhas barreiras de pé, contei-lhe tudo.

Ele acenava com a cabeça ouvindo tudo o que eu dizia. Ele disse que também não tinha pai e que sabia exactamente como eu me estava a sentir naquele momento. Sabia como era sentir saudades, nunca mais ter a mesma relação com a mãe, ter vontade de chorar e gritar pelo pai. Pedir para ele voltar e ter sempre como resposta o som do vazio e uma pequena voz que dizia "_Ele está morto e não vai voltar_."

Eu abraçei-o fortemente, enterrando o meu rosto no pescoço dele soluçando lá. Kiba apertou-me nos seus braços murmurando no meu ouvido palavras para eu me acalmar. Ele cheirava bem, era um cheiro de menta misturado com os cigarros fumados às escondidas da mãe. E os cabelos dele eram tão macios entrelaçados nos meus dedos. Ele rompeu o abraço, olhando-me nos olhos e limpando as lágrimas com os dedos. O toque das mãos gastas pelo raspar no chão a fazer movimentos de _skate_ soube tão bem contra a pele macia do meu rosto.

- Tu não tás sozinha…- ele disse referindo-se a uma coisa que eu tinha dito durante a conversa. – Eu estou aqui Ino. Contigo…Não tás sozinha. – apanhou-me de surpresa com estas palavras.

Estavamos muito próximos. Já sentia a respiração quente bater-me no rosto e os nossos lábios já se roçavam. Um sentimento de ansiedade preencheu-me, sentia-me ansiosa por sentir os lábios dele contra os meus. Macios ou ásperos, não importavam. Eu só os queria sentir…contra os meus…a mexerem-se em conjunto…

_Knock Knock_

Gelei ao ouvir alguém bater à porta.

Estamos feitos…

-/-

_Eu sou má por cortar por aqui. Não me matem mas deixem reviews._

_Este cap é uma prenda para a minha beta super fodástica. Estivemos sem falar uma semana inteirinha! Foi tortura! T-T _

_Te amo amiga! _

_Nota beta: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Omg amiga! Nem acredito em como esse cap ficou perfeito! E é pra mim? Non creoooo!_

_Ai, acho que vou chorar, eu também te amo amiga, muito mesmo! Tava com tantas saudades tuas! E o capitulo ficou perfeito! Assim como a escitora. ^^_

_Adoro-te amiga, muito mesmo!_

_Kisu!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo 4._

_Yooo people venho até vocês com o capítulo nº 4._

_Espero que gostem._

_Let's read!_

-/-

_**Kiba's pov on:**_

Olhei-a nos olhos. Vendo o choque lá escrito mas por baixo do choque estava o desgosto por não me ter beijado. _Elá…_ela queria beijar-me. O Lee deve-me 20 _ryos_. Eu não queria admitir que também tava com um grande desgosto por não ter sentido os lábios da deusa à minha frente. Mas, no entanto não vou negar que… Tou meio que atraído por esta miúda.

Vê-la chorar e vulnerável desta maneira, fez um buraco no meu coração. Algo que não tinha acontecido com ninguém, nunca tinha acontecido. Ela é diferente e isso deixa-me muito confuso! Acho que tou a ficar pelo beicinho por esta miúda! Eu! Inuzuka Kiba! _Hot Dog_! Conhecido garanhão e animal de festa! Tou pelo beicinho por uma miúda que não conheço nem há um mês. Acho…acho que vou gritar…Acho que vou gritar que nem a minha irmã quando não encontra o fio dental vermelho para ir sair com o namorado…

O meu desejo de gritar foi suprimido pelo olhar que ela me lançou. E eu disse mesmo suprimido? Tou orgulhoso de mim mesmo por ter usado esta palavra. As batidas na porta eram cada vez mais repetidas e com cada vez mais força. Não vou sair daqui sem lhe roubar um beijo, não precisa de ser na boca. Colei os meus lábios na bochecha dela e levantei-me rapidamente, caminhando até ao meu local de entrada…a varanda dela. Meti o pé na sacada e depois de dar um impulso, saltei.

Mas falhei uns cálculos e comecei a cair. Era aqui que entrava uma daquelas cenas dos desenhos animados com o boneco a cair e só se ver um braço e uma placa a dizer "_Help!"_

Caí estatelado no relvado da Ino. Sorte a minha que aqui não tinha mais que cinco metros de altura e o relvado era mole. Mas por segurança acho que vou…ficar aqui deitadinho…Na relva fofinha e segura…

_**Kiba's pov off.**_

_**Ino's pov on:**_

Levantei-me rapidamente, limpando o rasto de lágrimas do meu rosto. Destranquei a porta e abria-a, dando de caras com a minha mãe. Tal e qual como eu, ela tinha os olhos vermelhos. Ela disse para nos sentarmos na cama para pudermos falar. Eu não conseguia encará-la nos olhos, não conseguia mesmo. A minha mãe pegou-me na mão e pediu para eu olhar para ela. Eu olhei nos olhos castanhos e não encontrei lá rancor ou irritação, apenas…amor de mãe.

- Mãe, eu… - comecei exitando. Na verdade eu não sabia o que dizer. Tava completamente perdida.

- Não digas nada Ino. Eu não devia ter-te dito para abdicares de ser bailarina. É o que tu queres, quem sou eu para te dizer o que deves ou não deves fazer? O teu pai ficaria orgulhoso de ti, fosses tu bailarina, professora, enfermeira o que tu quisesses. – ela disse-me sorrindo. Eu sorri também encostando a minha cabeça no ombro dela. – Além de que se a carreira de bailarina não te der jeito, podes sempre vir pedir esmola à tua mãe e dar-lhe a razão.

- Tu não dás ponto sem nó, né mãezinha? – perguntei rindo.

Conversamos mais uns momentos até que ela finalmente se foi embora. Eu suspirei depois dela fechar a porta e corri até à varanda. Aquela criatura só me dá dores de cabeça, agora caiu-me estatelado no chão.

- Tás bem? – perguntei preocupada debruçando-me da sacada. Ele remexeu-se e abriu os olhos.

- Tou óptimo. – respondeu fazendo gestos com a mão.

- Então porque ainda tás deitado? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Tou a tentar dormir a sesta não se vê? – é tão engraçado que até me esqueci de rir. Idiota…

Ele levantou-se muito devagar e depois de se queixar das costas, virou-se para mim. Lançou-me aquele sorriso dos caninos de fora e soprou-me um beijo dizendo:

- _Ciao bella. _

E foi-se embora a correr. Não sei se hei-de rir ou de corar. Acho que o meu corpo decidiu corar. Malditas hormonas da puberdade!

Nem jantei. Não tinha grande fome, fartei-me de comer durante todo o dia lá no trabalho. E estou muito cansada, só me quero enfiar debaixo dos lençóis e dormir até segunda-feira.

E é o que vou fazer…a partir de agora.

_Tic…_

_Tac…_

_Tic…_

_Tac…_

Vá lá! Dormir! A partir de agora!

Ah não vale a pena... Não consigo tirá-lo da cabeça. O que aconteceu há pouco deixou-me desnorteada.

Eu acho que… que… e até se me vai arder a alma por pensar isto mas…eu acho que me tou a apaixonar por ele. Eu queria que ele me beijasse, queria estar nos braços dele pelo menos uma vez. Ai Kami… Nunca mais me senti assim depois do Yue. O Yue foi a minha paixoneta durante anos, começamos a falar muito e estar juntos muitas vezes. Para mim era o paraíso, até ao dia em que descobri que ele só queria ir para a cama comigo e que andava a fazer a mesma jogada em mais cinco miúdas.

Ele tentou forçar-me a ir para a cama com ele e eu dei-lhe um pontapé nos… nas partes baixas. Os meus amigos queriam ir partir-lhe os dentes, mas eu não deixei. Mas claro que nas minhas costas o meu primo lhe bateu. Partiu-lhe dois dentes e deslocou-lhe o nariz. Em frente à minha mãe e à minha avó, dei-lhe na cabeça.

Quando ficamos sozinhos abraçei-o e disse que o adorava.

Mas voltando ao assunto de eu me tar a apaixonar pelo Kiba… Tou completamente confusa, desnorteada, sem noção do que se passa. Esta vontade de o agarrar e não largar mais, tá a meter-me doida. Eu não sei o que pensar. Acho que me vou virar para outro lado e dormir… Agora é que vai ser! Dormir!

…

E não é que dormi mesmo até segunda-feira? Bem, não dormi todo o domingo claro, mas não saí da cama. Fiquei lá, com a minha televisão ligada, o meu portátil no colo e um pacote de bolachinhas de pepitas de chocolate. Agora sair da cama às sete da manhã custa muito…

Mas lá saí. Muito vagarosamente tomei banho e vesti-me e ainda mais vagarosamente desci as escadas até à cozinha. A minha mãe e a minha avó sairam hoje mais cedo, a minha avó tinha uma consulta no médico. Apenas restava o meu primo juntamente com a sua cara de sono e o seu cabelo completamente desordenado na cozinha. Não ter aulas de manhã é tão bom…quem me dera a mim…

- Tás atrasada…- ele murmurou. Ah pois é! A esta hora já a criatura morreu de tédio à minha espera. Isto se ele esperou… E eu precisava de falar com ele, sobre o que aconteceu no sábado.

- Cala a boca e enfarda. Eu sei que tou atrasada não precisas de me dizer. – disse eu agarrando numa torrada do prato que estava em cima da mesa. – E o que raio fazes acordado às sete da manhã? Devias tar na cama a ressonar que nem um porco.

- Fiz-te o pequeno-almoço e ainda reclamas? – ele perguntou olhando-me com aquela cara de injustiçado. - Para a próxima fico quieto.

- Pronto, pronto, pronto, pronto. – falei repetidamente indo abraçá-lo. – Obrigado pelo pequeno-almoço priminho mas agora eu tenho de ir.

Dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha e saí de casa. Ao contrário do que eu pensava, ele ainda estava à minha espera. Quando cheguei perto dele, ele olhou-me de cima a baixo e de seguida começou a caminhar. Nem me disse nada, tenho o pressentimento que ele também tá um pouco desnorteado com o que aconteceu. Bem, com o que quase aconteceu.

Caminhavamos lado a lado, em silêncio. Coisa que não era habitual. Custumavamos rir e conversar sobre coisas banais durante o caminho, ficar em silêncio era estranho e perturbador. Principalmente da parte dele, já que ele nunca tá calado. Tá sempre a falar, pode ou não ser merda, mas tá sempre a falar.

- Falas italiano? – perguntei tentando puxar assunto e rindo um pouco.

- Na, vi isso num filme. – Kiba respondeu-me dando aquele sorriso brincalhão que me faz derreter por dentro.

- Então…como foi o teu domingo? – perguntei chutando uma lata vazia enquanto caminhava.

- Foi bom. Fui servir de vela num encontro da minha irmã com o namorado. No qual ela me tentou atirar para os braços da prima do rapaz. – uma onda de ciumes invadiu todo o meu ser. Aptece-me ir partir a boca à tal prima do namorado da irmã dele. – Mas pensei no que aconteceu no sábado.

- Tu ainda te lembras disso? – perguntei corada chutando outra vez a lata. Claro que ele se lembra Ino! Tens a cabeça onde?

- As minhas costas lembram-se bem até demais. – ele respondeu soltando uma risada sonora.

Eu comecei a rir nervosamente olhando para o lado ao lembrar-me da cena. Ele podia ter-se matado e a culpa seria minha.

- Não tens de ficar dessa maneira. Eu tou óptimo, fora uma dor ocasional de vez em quando. Como agora. Au… - ele se queixou metendo a mão nas costas. – E quanto ao que aconteceu antes, não fariamos nada que ambos não quiséssemos.

Corei com o que ele disse. Ao menos não sou a única a querer beijar alguém. Apesar de termos tido esta pequena conversa, não abrimos mais a boca durante o resto do caminho. Chegamos à escola e fomos cada um para o seu lado. Ele foi ter com os amigos, que estavam sentados debaixo de uma árvore junto dos seus _skates_. Eu caminhei para a sala de aula, esperando encontrar os meus amigos e puder contar-lhes sobre o fim-de-semana.

Entrei na sala e tal não foi a minha surpresa ao ver a Hinata com as roupas novas, de pé, com um baralho de cartas na mão e a gritar com a Tenten. Acho que ela finalmente decidiu voltar a ser a verdadeira Hinata. Caminhei até eles meio que assustada e ao pigarrear, chamei todas as atenções para mim.

- Atrevo-me a perguntar o que se passa? – perguntei metendo as mãos na cintura.

- Ela tentou fazer batota. – Choji respondeu apontando para Tenten. – E ela apanhou-a. – disse novamente apontando para Hinata.

- Eu desisto! Não se pode jogar contigo! – Hinata esbravejou. Todos os olhares presentes naquela sala se voltaram para ela completamente chocados. – Que é que foi? Nunca viram?

- Não! – exclamou uma voz que certamente falou por toda a gente. Tive vontade de rir com isto.

- Bem, habituem-se. – ela disse sentando-se na cadeira fazendo bico e cruzando os braços.

Abanei a cabeça num sinal reprovador e passei a cumprimentar os meus amigos. Dei dois beijos à Tenten e um beijo bem forte na bochecha do Choji. Tornei-me bastante próxima dele durante a semana que passou, parece que o conheço há mais tempo. Fui cumprimentar a amuadinha, cumprimentei-a da mesma maneira que cumprimentei a Tenten e depois sentei-me junto deles. Começamos a falar sobre coisas banais e depois começamos a falar sobre a mudança da Hinata. Estavamos bastante alegres até que o Kiba entrou na sala seguido pelos amigos. Segui-o com o olhar até que ele se sentou no seu lugar, completamene absorto do meu olhar fixo. Concentrado na conversa com os amigos, a rir-se que nem um drogado pedrado com Kami sabe o quê.

- Vão-te cair os olhos só de olhar ali para o _skater._ – Choji comentou fazendo-me olhar para ele. Ele não tava lá muito feliz com o meu olhar fixo ali no meu vizinho. Eu até percebo porquê. Como sendo o único rapaz do nosso grupo, ele sente-se forçado a proteger-nos. E ao ver a Hinata sofrer por causa do Naruto, não me quer ver a mim sofrer por causa do Kiba.

- Cala a boca Choji. Deixa-a olhar. – Tenten disse roubando uma batata do pacote que ele tinha na mão.

- Querem saber a razão do meu olhar fixo nele? – perguntei olhando para as mãos. Mesmo sem olhar para eles, sabia que eles tinham trocado um olhar entre os três. Tomei o silêncio como um sim. – Nós quase nos beijámos no sábado.

Hinata e Tenten escancararam a boca e os olhos e o Choji engasgou-se com uma batata frita. Fartava-se de apontar para as costas, pedindo com o olhar para alguém lhe bater nas costas com força. Tenten atendeu ao pedido e lá foi a batata a voar para ficar colada na janela. Que nojo!

- Tás a gozar connosco não tás? – Choji perguntou tentando voltar a respirar e a adquirir a cor normal do seu rosto rechonchudo.

- Não… - respondi baixinho. Apesar de não estar a olhar para eles sabia que eles estavam a tentar pensar em alguma coisa para dizer. Espera só até lhes contar que acho que me estou a apaixonar por ele. – E se tu te engasgaste só por eu ter dito isto nem te vou contar o resto da história.

Ficamos em silêncio por uns momentos, apenas a olhar uns para os outros. Do nada Hinata começou a abrir a boca novamente e a bater fortemente no braço da Tenten. A morena de coques depois de se queixar imensas vezes, olhou para mim. Fiquei completamente à nora e tive de conter fortemente o desejo de perguntar se tinha alguma coisa na cara.

- Ela tem aquele olhar na cara! – Hinata exclamou apontando para mim. Começo a não gostar desta Hinata e a sentir a falta da Hinata timida.

- O…M…G…- Tenten gaguejou apontando para mim também. Isto vai acabar mal. Tenho esse pressentimento.

Num segundo eu tava sentada, no outro tava deitada no chão com aquelas duas em cima de mim. Elas tavam completamente histéricas, a abraçarem-me e a sufocarem-me. Toda a gente na sala se virou para olharem para nós. Senti-me constrangida. Com a ajuda do Choji lá consegui tirá-las de cima de mim. Levantei-me queixando-me das costas e voltei a sentar-me na cadeira. Fuzilei as duas raparigas com o olhar.

- Mas que raio? Querem matar-me? – perguntei com a mão nas costas.

- Tás a apaixonar-te por ele! Isso é óptimo! – Tenten exclamou sorrindo abertamente. Não percebi onde é que é bom mas vou calar-me. Choji já ia abrir a boca para protestar alguma coisa mas eu abanei a cabeça num sinal negativo.

Depois deste infeliz acidente, começamos a conversar normalmente. Até que o Naruto veio ter conosco. Até tenho medo do que vai sair da boca deste rapaz. Ele cumprimentou-nos e de seguida virou o olhar para a Hinata.

- Então Hinata…Gosto do que fizeste ao cabelo. – ele disse sorrindo para a minha amiga.

O.O

Ai agora é que este borrou a pintura toda! As bochechas da Hinata ficaram vermelhas e a cor rapidamente se espalhou por todo o rosto dela.

- O-O-Obrigado. – pronto lá voltou a timida Hinata. Sentimos a tua falta nestes breves 30 minutos.

- Eu ando com a estranha sensação de que eu e tu nunca tivemos uma conversa própria de colegas. – não me digas que ele vai… eu juro que faço uma cena se ele pede aquilo. – Então estava a pensar se queres sair comigo.

E ele perguntou Hinata começou respirar fundo repetidas vezes acho que ela vai rebentar. Agarrei a mão dela por baixo da mesa, apertando levemente.

- C-C-Claro. – ela respondeu tentando sorrir. Começou a apertar a minha mão com força, se continua assim acho que vou gritar de dor.

- Fixe. Vou buscar-te às nove na sexta? – ele perguntou sorrindo novamente. A minha mão estava a virar papa nas mãos da Hinata.

- C-C-C-Claro. – ela gaguejou apertando a minha mão ainda mais. Acho que vou perder a sensibilidade nos dedos. Ai Kami por favor faz com que ele se vá embora rápido!

- Fixe. – e foi-se embora para juntos dos amigos. Sentou-se junto deles que se começaram a rir e a darem-lhe palmadas nas costas.

Hinata começou a largar a minha mão aos poucos e eu suspirei começando a massajar os dedos. Tenten abraçou-a fortemente dando pequenos gritinhos enquanto Choji abanava um livro em frente ao rosto de Hinata. Antes de algum de nós puder falar, Kakashi-sensei entrou na sala.

- Peço que me perdoem pelo atraso mas…- ele começou mas foi interrompido.

- Mas cinquenta velhos precisavam de ajuda para atravessar a rua, já sabemos. – disse Kiba arrancando risadas de toda a sala.

- Ninguém lhe pediu opinião menino Inuzuka, mas já que fez questão de a expressar porque não fica para falar comigo depois da aula? – ele perguntou olhando para Kiba. Ele resmungou alguma coisa como "_maldito espantalho_" e deixou a cabeça cair em cima da mesa. – A vossa professora de história pediu para vos entregar estas autorizações, ela vai faltar à vossa aula. Tragam-nas o mais depressa possível, parece que vão passear esta sexta-feira.

Eh visita de estudo! Eh visita de estudo! U I U A A! DING-DANG VISITA DE ESTUDO!

…

E lá foi mais um dia de aulas…Fui abandonada pelos meus amigos. A Tenten foi com o maluco do Lee para as aulas de _kung-fu._ A Hinata teve de ir buscar a irmã à escola e o Choji tinha voluntariado hoje. É uma coisa que sempre quis fazer. Voluntariado. Ele diz que é muito divertido e gratificante. Ainda vou ter de experimentar.

Estava a caminhar para os portões da escola, quando a directora veio ter comigo. Esta mulher dá-me um medo tremendo! Tem ataques de fúria do nada!

- Menina Yamanaka, foi-me dito que a menina tem certos… dotes para a dança. – agora fiquei à toa.

- Sim…Quem lhe disse isso e onde quer chegar? – perguntei cruzando os braços em torno do peito. Até tenho medo da resposta que ela me vai dar.

- Todos os anos, nós fazemos um pequeno espectáculo para celebrar o inicio das aulas, seguido de um pequeno baile na semana a seguir. Mas nunca temos números bons o suficiente. E depois do que me disseram e do vídeo que me mostraram, eu gostaria que a menina dançasse. – eu já sabia que aquele vídeo me iria dar dores de cabeça. Aquela testuda vai-me ouvir. Apesar de um bichinho dentro de mim querer aceitar esta proposta, não posso. Já quebrei a promessa, não o posso fazer outra vez.

- Sinto-me lisonjeada mas…- comecei a falar mas ela interrompeu-me logo.

- Pelo menos diga-me que vai pensar. – ela disse. Sorri e abanei a cabeça num sinal positivo.

Ela finalmente deixou-me ir embora. Enquanto caminhava para os portões, eu olhava para o chão. De repente dei de caras com dois ténis da _adidas _tão gastos como os meus _nike's_. Levantei o olhar para encontrar Kiba com o seu _skate_ debaixo do braço. Ele sorriu-me e eu lançei-lhe um olhar interrogativo.

- O que tás aqui a fazer? – perguntei olhando para ele ainda de maneira interrogativa. - Sabes que tenho de trabalhar, não vou já para casa.

- Eu sei. Apenas não te vou deixar andar por aí sozinha. – respondeu-me. Será que devo dizer que aquilo é do outro lado da rua?

- Desde quando te preocupas comigo? – perguntei começando a caminhar. – Ou foste raptado por _aliens_ que te substituiram por um da espécie deles?

- Preocupo-me contigo desde que meti os meus olhos em cima de ti. Pena que tu não sabias. – respondeu começando a caminhar ao meu lado.

Ahhhh…Fiquei sem palavras e tenho quase a certeza que corei mais que a Hinata hoje de manhã. Atravessamos a rua juntos e entramos no bar pela porta das traseiras. Pendurei a minha mala junto à porta e agarrei no avental. Sempre com ele no meu encalço. Virei-me para puder mandá-lo embora mas antes de puder falar, olhei para o braço dele. A camisa estava suja…de sangue…

Desviei o olhar para os olhos dele, e vi então o sangue na sobrancelha escondido pelo cabelo.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei estendo a mão para puder afastar os cabelos dele da ferida. Ele contorceu-se ao sentir os meus dedos tocarem-lhe.

- Não foi nada. – respondeu-me tirando a minha mão de perto do seu rosto.

- E eu não sou uma óptima bailarina. – disse sarcasticamente. – O que aconteceu?

- O Naruto meteu-se numa luta com uns tipos mais velhos. – QUÊ? Ai se a outra sabe… - Tentei separá-los mas houve um idiota que me deu um soco e eu caí.

- Tu és completamente doido? Senta-te aí, eu vou tratar dessas feridas. – disse apontando para o balcão da cozinha.

- Tava só a tentar que o meu amigo; não parar a uma cama de hospital todo partido. – respondeu sentando-se no balcão. Eu voltei a aproximar-me dele com uma caixa de primeiros-socorros na mão.

- Mas tu é que…- não terminei a frase. Ia dizer uma coisa que certamente me iria arrepender.

- Tás preocupada comigo loirinha? – ele perguntou lançando-me aquele sorriso com os caninos de fora. Ai Kami… - Eu tou aqui inteiro. Havias de ter visto os anormais a fugirem depois de eu lhes ter mostrado que quem se mete com os meus amigos também se mete comigo.

- Não me chames loirinha. – avisei olhando-o de maneira mortal. – É problema meu se me preocupo contigo.

- Já cá não tá quem falou.

Eu apenas ri e comecei a tratar dele. Comecei pelo ferimento do braço. Pedi para ele arregaçar a manga da camisa enquanto eu preparava o algodão para lhe desinfectar a ferida. Ele fechou os olhos quando sentiu o toque ardente, cheguei a sentir pena dele. Ele só se queixava e eu só podia pedir desculpa e tentar ser mais gentil. Foi então que ele me sorriu e disse:

- Relaxa…Só sentir o teu toque já me chega.

Ai Kami-sama e os seus anjinhos sejam louvados…Acho que corei mais que a Hinata. Correcção. Tenho a certeza que corei mais que a Hinata. Ele só deve querer meter-me maluca. Já não falta muito! Mais uma frase destas e eu vou cair aqui aos pés dele, aqui e agora. Tou a ficar cada vez mais confusa com o que saí da boca desta criatura.

Eu já estava confusa o suficiente, quando ele pôs a minha franja para trás da orelha. Corei profundamente ao sentir o toque dos dedos dele novamente. O idiota começou a rir-se! Anormal! Toquei-lhe com o algodão na ferida de propósito, fazendo-o gemer de dor.

- Bebé. – alfineitei sorrindo sadicamente. Meti um penso na ferida do braço e comecei a preparar outro algodão para lhe tratar da ferida do sobrolho.

- Mas sou o teu bebé. – ele disse fazendo bico. Ai minha mãe… Agora sim tenho a certeza que as minhas ideias tão completamente desorganizadas. Se tirassem uma fotografia ao meu cérbero, a única coisa que se veria era papéis a voarem, sendo os papéis a representação das minhas ideias, e um bonequinho a correr atrás deles e a gritar "_SOCORRO! AJUDEM-ME!_"

- Não… Não digas essas coisas. – pedi afastando-lhe os cabelos da testa para lhe puder tratar da outra ferida. Ele olhava para mim com aquelas pedras escuras outra vez. Parece que me quer despir com o olhar. Despir a minha alma e ler os meus pensamentos. Mas algo me diz que ele me tá a despir o corpo.

- É impossivel. É a verdade. – Kiba disse chegando o rosto para junto da minha mão.

Eu estava a corar cada vez mais. Já devia parecer um frasco de molho de tomate mexicano com excesso de picante. E ele continua a rir-se que nem um drogado. Toquei-lhe na ferida novamente com o algodão para o fazer parar de rir.

Voltou a provocar-me e eu continuava a tocar-lhe na ferida de propósito.

- Continua a torturar-me e vou ser obrigado a usar medidas drásticas para te fazer parar. – Kiba disse tentando fazer uma cara séria, mas essa tentativa caiu por terra saindo uma cara completamente estranha.

- Vais fazer o quê…bebé? – perguntei olhando-o nos olhos.

- Beijar-te parece ser uma boa ideia. – O.O Ai Kami-sama! Devo tar mais vermelha que o cabelo do meu amigo Gaara misturado com o molho de tomate mexicano com extra de picante. Ele lançou-me aquele sorriso _sexy_ que só fica bem se for feito por ele. De seguida meteu as mãos na minha cintura e puxou-me para mais perto começando a sussurrar no meu ouvido. – Deixei-te sem palavras não foi?

Fiquei sem saber o que dizer. Estava literalmente sem argumentos, sem palavras. Ele deixou-me sem fala. Ouvi o riso bem perto do meu ouvido e senti todos os pêlos do meu corpo ficarem eriçados.

Nada me tinha preparado para o que ele ia fazer agora…

Senti os lábios frios dele no meu pescoço, sugando a minha pele e provavelmente a deixar uma marca. Tive de fechar os olhos e agarrar-me aos braços dele para sustento, as minhas pernas mais pareciam varas de bambu a serem agitadas por vento. A minha respiração era forte junto do pescoço dele, o cheiro de menta e de cigarros era só o que eu cheirava.

O que é isto que eu estou a sentir? O sorriso dele é o suficiente para eu me acalmar se tou triste. O lado carinhoso deixa-me nas nuvens. O toque dos dedos dele sabe tão bem. O toque dos lábios dele sobre a minha pele faz-me querer mais e mais e mais.

- Ino eu…- ele murmurou no meu ouvido. Até tenho medo do que vai sair da boca dele.

Já me preparava para o ouvir quando a porta da cozinha foi aberta e Chiyo entrou. Nós os dois olhamos para ela completamente chocados.

- _Ma, _isto não…- eu comecei afastando-me dele enquanto limpava o meu pescoço.

- Não digas nada. Eu também já fui jovem e entendo-vos mas mantenham esses actos fora da minha cozinha. – ela disse sorrindo. Eu juro que se ele me faz perder o emprego, lhe dou um tiro no meio dos olhos.

- Sim senhora. Ele já tava de saída.

Ficamos sozinhos novamente e eu lancei-lhe um olhar mortal. Meti-lhe um penso na ferida da testa e empurrei-o dali para fora. Quando estavamos junto da porta, ele virou-se para mim e fez um bico, dando a entender que queria um beijo. Agarrei-lhe no queixo e meti-me em bicos de pés para lhe puder chegar à testa. Dei-lhe um leve beijo sobre a ferida e depois de sorrir empurrei-o lá para fora e fechei a porta.

Depois de tentar meter as ideias em ordem, agarrei na bandeja de metal que estava em cima do balcão da cozinha para puder ver o meu reflexo.

O.O

AI KAMI!

Tenho uma mancha no pescoço! Aquele idiota deixou-me um chupão do tamanho de um polegar! Vou ter um trabalho enorme a tentar esconder isto. E se a minha mãe ou a minha avó vê isto, tou feita. Soltei o cabelo e da melhor maneira que consegui escondi a marca. A última coisa que preciso é de adolescentes da minha escola a comentarem marcas misteriosas no meu pescoço. Em todas as escolas basta uma ou um dos populares falar, logo se torna num rumor e no final a reputação, que deve ser coisa que eu nem tenho, vira vento.

Ok Ino recompõe-te e vai trabalhar.

…

Entrei em casa atirando com as chaves e com a mala para cima do sofá. Tou mortaaaa! Só quero cair na cama mas só de pensar que ainda tenho de ir fazer um trabalho para educação fisica… até se me sobe um arrepio espinha acima. Que tipo de professor de educação fisica manda trabalhos de casa? Ainda por cima um texto sobre o fogo da juventude?

-.-

Só me dá vontade de fazer esta cara. Eu respondo-vos que tipo de professor. O meu é claro. O homem não joga com o baralho todo. Sempre vestido com aquele fato-macaco verde e perneiras laranjas, com um penteado horrivel e umas sobrancelhas que cada uma delas parece uma tarântula. Sempre a falar do maldito fogo da juventude presente dos adolescentes e a correr para cima e para baixo connosco. Claro que a meio das dez voltas ao campo de futebol, já tá tudo morto e caído no chão a ver o professor e o seu aluno favorito correrem que nem cavalos. Claro que o seu aluno favorito é o seu sobrinho, a cópia perfeita, o Lee. Amiguinho do Kiba.

E falando em Kiba…

Estive a pensar no que aconteceu durante todo o tempo que estive no trabalho. E cheguei a uma conclusão chocante. Preparem-se…

Eu gosto mesmo dele. Pronto já disse. Numa semana e um dia, apaixonei-me. E de todas as pessoas, fui apaixonar-me por um _skater_ prevertido, com crises de identidade e com a mania que é engraçado. Porque não me apaixonei por um tipo normal e sem crises de identidade? Eu só posso tar embruxada. Alguém me lançou um bruxedo e agora tou condenada a apaixonar-me por anormais.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes antes de entrar na cozinha. A minha mãe estava em frente ao fogão e a minha avó estava a meter a mesa. Cumprimentei as duas com dois beijos e depois de dizer que ia tomar banho já vinha jantar, subi as escadas. Já ia no meio do caminho quando me lembrei da autorização para a visita de estudo. Desci novamente e fui à mala buscá-la. Entrei na cozinha e estendi aquilo à minha mãe pedindo para ela assinar.

- Começas cedo com visitas de estudo. – a minha avó comentou enquanto ajustava os talheres.

- É para as vezes que passo anos lectivos inteiros sem uma visita sequer. – disse eu roubando uma batata frita da tigela que estava já em cima da mesa.

- Toma lá isto. – a minha mãe disse estendo-me o papel já assinado. – E faz o favor de chamares o teu primo quando vieres para baixo.

- Tá bem.

Dirigi-me para o quarto já a pensar como iria esconder a linda marca no meu pescoço até isto desaparecer. Posso sempre encher-me de _blush _ou base.

Tomei um banho bem rápido e escondi a marca o melhor que consegui com os cabelos. Imagino o escândalo…

_- INO! DESONRASTE A NOSSA FAMILIA! VAIS PARA UM COLÉGIO INTERNO ATÉ AO FIM DOS TEUS DIAS! _

_-NÃO! NÃO! NÃO!_

_BRRRRR!_ Cruzes credo! Vá de retro Satanás! E eu tenho de deixar de ver as novelas com a minha avó. Saí do meu quartro caminhando para o final do corredor para puder chamar o meu primo. Bati à porta e depois de ouvir a autorização para puder entrar abri a porta. O quarto dele tá um caos total. Há roupas espalhadas pelo chão, uma coisa que parece ser um _cheeseburguer_ bolorento junto de um par de _boxers_…Homens…

O meu primo estava sentado na cama, rodeado de livros, com os seus óculos na cara e o cabelo solto em vez de estar no tipico rabo-de-cavalo.

O.O

O MUNDO TÁ CONDENADO! FUJAM PARA AS MONTANHAS! ABRIGUEM-SE! ELE TÁ A ESTUDAR! TÁ ALGUM BURRO MORTO NA ESTRADA DE CERTEZA!

- Chamem o manicómio, o meu primo pirou de vez. – alfinetei encostando-me na batente da porta.

- A universidade é complicada priminha. Espera só até lá chegares. – Deidara falou não tirando os olhos do livro que tinha no colo.

- Faz uma pausa vamos jantar. – disse eu correndo os olhos pelo quarto nojento novamente e mexendo no cabelo. Acho que o _cheeseburguer _se mexeu…

- Espero que seja comida com muitas energias. Vou ficar acordado a noite toda. – ele disse chorosamente enquanto tirava os óculos e esfregava os olhos. Quase…Quase…QUASE que tenho pena dele. Quase. – Priminha, eu sei que já tirei os óculos e a luz tá péssima no meu quarto mas isso no teu pescoço é um chupão?

Gelei! Desviei o olhar do dele e cobri o pescoço com a mão. Porque fui mexer no cabelo? Porquê? _Fuck you!_

- Se tu abres a boca, eu juro que te bato com um gato morto até ele miar de novo. – ameacei-o cerrando os dentes.

- Haha…- ele riu sarcasticamente. Não vem aí coisa boa.

- O que queres em troca? – perguntei já preparando-me para ouvir uma coisa completamente absurda.

- Preciso que me cubras durante um encontro. Se uma rapariga morena com aspecto de maluca vier pergutar por mim sexta à noite, diz que eu fui a Tóquio ver os meus amigos e só volto na segunda. – e o Deidara pinga-amor ataca de novo! Demorou mas atacou!

- Tudo bem. Mas eu juro que se contas, além de levares com o gato morto, eu espalho por aí que tu dançaste o _caramelldansen_ em cuecas e com a capa do super-homem. – usei a minha arma secreta. Ele tinha 10 anos, era uma autêntica bola e tenho isso filmado. Vale ouro nestas ocasiões.

- Sou um túmulo e tu é bom que me encubras como deve de ser senão tás feita comigo. – ele ameaçou-me levantando-se da cama.

- Eu sou a mestre primo. Só encubro as pessoas bem, o mal não é aceitável. – gabei-me fazendo um V com os dedos e sorrindo abertamente.

- Convencida…Saís aqui ao primo. – ele disse passando o braço pelo meus ombros e sorrindo também.

Saímos do quarto dele a passos lentos. Fiz com que parássemos perto das escadas e virei-me para ele. Ele olhou-me confuso.

- Deidara, posso pedir-te um concelho? – perguntei. Ele sempre me deu concelhos, nem sempre foram concelhos decentes mas eventualmente ajudaram-me bastante.

- Sabes que podes. É sobre o rapazinho que te deixou essa pequena marca? – perguntou-me sorrindo malicioso. -.- Anormal!

- Lamento estragar-te o pensamento preverso, mas não. – respondi dando-lhe um leve soco no braço.

- Oh que pena. Eu até já tinha um concelho pensado. – disse amuando. – Diz lá sobre o que é.

- Se eu te disser que me pediram para eu dançar num espectáculo da escola e eu não posso aceitar porque prometi aos meus amigos que não voltaria a dançar, o que me dizes? – ele já ia abrir a boca para responder, mas eu levantei a mão impedindo-o de dizer sequer uma palavra. – E se eu te disser agora que o bicho da dança dentro de mim, grita para eu aceitar o convite à força toda?

- Prima, tu sabes que eu acho que tu és uma óptima bailarina e que deves partilhar esse dom com toda a gente. Fala com os teus amigos, eles vão entender. E tu já sabes que eu achei essa promessa uma estupidez. – respondeu-me enquanto mexia a cabeça para afastar a franja dos olhos. – Por isso o meu concelho é, vai em frente e arrasa como sempre.

Ri de maneira sonora. Já sabia que ele ia dizer isto. Acho que é o que posso fazer. Falar, muito calmamente e com bons argumentos com os meus amigos. Abraçei o meu primo fortemente e agradeci pelo concelho. Ele abraçou-me também e beijou-me o alto da cabeça.

- TRAGAM OS TRASEIROS PARA A MINHA COZINHA IMEDIATAMENTE! O JANTAR ESTÁ A FICAR FRIO! – a minha mãe gritou. Nós soltámo-nos e descemos as escadas rapidamente para irmos comer antes que a minha querida progenitora soltasse outro berro.

…

Caí na minha cama completamente esgotada e devo ter uma linda cara de _zombie_. E ainda devia de ir fazer o maldito texto para educação fisica.

Sabem que mais? Para o inferno com o texto. Não vou fazer, se for condenada a dar 500 voltas ao campo de futebol, fui condenada. Temos pena. Mas antes de ir dormir tenho uma coisa importante para fazer. Agarrei no telemóvel e digitei o número da Sakura.

- _Fala porca. _– ela atendeu com uma voz de sono. Não acredito que ela já tava a dormir.

- Já tavas a dormir? – perguntei livrando-me dos chinelos e começando a rastejar para junto das minhas almofadas.

- _Sim estava. A ter um sonho no qual o Brad Pitt e o Leonardo DiCaprio me tratavam como uma princesa e me davam tudo o que eu queria. Espero que tenhas uma boa razão para me teres acordado. _– respondeu ela. Houve uma pausa onde eu ouvi os lençóis a mexerem-se e um resmungo da parte dela.

- Sou capaz de ser trucidada por ti e arriscar-me a ficar sem falar contigo até ao fim da minha vida mas vou apenas deitar cá para fora. Eu… - exitei antes de falar. Ai Kami…nunca estive com tanto medo em toda a minha vida. - …eu quebrei a promessa.

Ficamos algum tempo sem falar. Eu apenas ouvi-a a respiração dela do outro lado. De seguida ouvi um suspiro e depois uma risada.

- _Nunca esperei que demorasses tanto a dizer-me que a quebraste. Tudo bem porquinha. Eu já sabia que era injusto fazer esta promessa contigo, que tu nunca a irias cumprir á tudo bem._ – quer dizer que eu passei por esta angustia por nada?

- A sério? – perguntei ainda insegura.

- _A sério. _– ela respondeu. Percebi que ela estava a sorrir pela voz.

- Hei, vou dançar num espectáculo.

- _Então foi por isso que vieste falar comigo…Não te esqueças de filmar para nós vermos. Quando vai ser?_ – perguntou-me Sakura ainda a sorrir.

- Não sei. Eu depois digo-te alguma coisa. És a melhor amiga do mundo testuda.

-_ Sim, sim porca eu sei que sou. Por isso é que tu não vives sem mim. Posso voltar ao meu sonho ou ainda tens mais crises de honestidade para discutires comigo?_ – engraçadinha…

- Dorme mal testa grande. – e desliguei o telemóvel.

Meu Deus…vou puder dançar. Agora vem a parte complicada, inventar uma coreografia e conseguir que alguém dance comigo…

Começo a achar que isto não foi uma ideia tão boa…

-/-

_Yoo people! Alguém quer dar reviews? A Ino já admitiu que se apaixonou pelo Kiba e já tem uma pequena marca como recordação dele. E como ficam as coisas agora?_

_Descubram tudo no próximo capitulo, com emoções muito fortes._

_N/b: ! *empurra todo mundo contra a parede* UQE CAP MAIS DIVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Gente, eu A-D-G-U-E-I esse capitulo. Deixem revies, porque ele está perfeitoooo! Simplesmnete assim._

_Kisu no kokoro!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hei hei! Com vocês o capítulo 5._

_Com muitas emoções fortes._

_Let's read!_

-/-

_**Ino's pov on:**_

JUVENTUDE! TODOS COM AS MÃOS NO AR! VISITA DE ESTUDO, É A VISITA DE ESTUDO!

Erm…

Peço desculpa. Fico sempre excitada quando tenho visitas de estudo. Levante a mão quem não fica excitado por não ter aulas.

Estava em frente ao espelho a dar os últimos retoques no cabelo e no pescoço, o maldito chupão tá a custar para desaparecer, quando o meu primo entrou histério por ali a dentro. Consegui ver pelo espelho ele a dar voltas ao meu quarto, para a frente e para atrás. Está a meter-me tonta só de assistir a este vaivém. Lancei-lhe um olhar que significava que ele podia falar.

- Meti a pata na poça de me ajudar. – ele disse ainda às voltas ao meu quarto. Até tenho medo do que ele fez. – Lembras-te de eu te ter pedido para me cubrires hoje? Bem, já não preciso que o faças.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei virando-me para ele.

- A miúda com quem eu ia sair meio que descobriu que a outra maluca anda atrás de mim e cancelou tudo. Basicamente tou sem encontro e com uma maluca atrás de mim. – ai meu Deus. Porque tenho sempre de ser eu a resolver os assuntos desta criatura? O telemóvel dele tocou e ele tirou-o do bolso. – Ai Kami é ela!

- Pelo amor dos chupa-chupas…dá cá o telemóvel. – tirei-lhe o telemóvel da mão e atendi. Pigarreei uma vez e fiz uma voz fofinha. – Sim?

- _Quem fala? Onde está o Deidara?_ – a rapariga perguntou.

- Ele…Uh! Isso faz cócegas, pára. Ele vai ter de te ligar depois. – tive de me conter para não soltar uma risada enorme.

- _Diz-lhe para ele nunca mais falar comigo._ – e desligou.

Atirei com o telemóvel para as mãos do meu primo e antes de sair disse "Deves-me uma bem grande. E agora telefona à outra rapariga e resolve tudo."

Desci as escadas para puder tomar o pequeno-almoço. A minha avó estava em cima de uma cadeira a tentar chegar às…A MINHA AVÓ TÁ EM CIMA DE UMA CADEIRA! A MULHER QUER MATAR-SE OU QUÊ?

- VÓ! O que raio tás a fazer? – perguntei correndo até à cadeira para a segurar.

- A tentar chegar às canecas.- respondeu-me ela esticando-se ainda mais e metendo-se em bicos de pés.

- Há canecas lavadas na máquina. – disse eu ainda a segurar a cadeira.

- Mas eu queria a minha caneca especial de "melhor avó do mundo" que tu e o teu primo me ofereceram. – a minha avó disse fazendo beicinho. Ai tenham dó…

- Eu vou buscá-la. Desce lá da cadeira. – eu disse ajudando-a a descer. Logo tomei o lugar dela na busca da caneca. – Não podias esperar que a mãe viesse?

- Querida, eu não estou assim tão velha. Ainda estou pronta para as curvas. – ela disse abanando as ancas. Ai meu Deus que imagem perturbadora…- E não vou morrer à fome só porque a tua mãe ainda tem o traseiro na cama.

- Toma lá a caneca. – falei estendo-lhe o objecto e descendo da cadeira. Não tinha grande fome, por isso só apanhei uma maçã do cesto da fruta, despedi-me e saí de casa.

Como seria de esperar a criatura não tava à minha espera. Desde que ele me deixou esta linda marca passei a evitá-lo, depois de algumas tentativas de falar comigo lá percebeu que eu precisava de tempo para voltar a falar com ele. Deixamos de ir juntos para escola, deixamos de falar todas as noites antes de irmos dormir, deixamos até de discutir na escola.

Caminhava pelas ruas com a minha maçã numa das mãos e os meus óculos de sol na outra. Esta semana foi esgotante. Falei com a directora, que ficou maluca por eu ter aceitado dançar. Decidi que vou fazer um solo, sobre o quê não sei mas tem de ser profundo. Prometi para aí umas quinhentas vezes à Sakura e aos outros que gravava tudo para eles puderem ver.

Atirei com o caroço da maçã para o chão e meti os óculos, caminhando mais rápido. Estava calor hoje e logo às oito da manhã vejo gente de manga curta e calções.

Logo avistei a escola, o autocarro já estava parado lá ao pé e as duas turmas que iam estavam já todas reunidas. Avistei a Hinata e Choji a conversarem alegremente. Cheguei-me para perto deles e cumprimentei-os. Sem sequer os avisar, puxei-os para um abraço, saquei do telemóvel e tirei uma fotografia. A primeira de muitas daquele dia. Foi então que vi o moreno _skater _junto dos amigos. A conversar e a rir, mas ele logo olhou para mim. Desviei o olhar para longe do dele mas sabia que ele ainda me estava a olhar. Sentia-me perfurada pelos olhos dele mesmo sem os olhar directamente.

- Cadê a Tenten? – perguntei a pensar que uma conversa com os meus amigos me iria tirar os pensamentos do Kiba.

- Ela tá atrasada. Que choque não é? Mas o pai vem trazê-la de carro por isso ela deve chegar antes de o autocarro partir. – Hinata respondeu soltanto algumas risadas no meio da frase.

Alguns minutos depois Tenten chegou. Toda alegre e sorridente e aos saltos. Enquanto esperavamos que os professores engarregues da visita viessem, começamos para ali a dançar. A fazer movimentos completamente desenfreados e a rirmos ao mesmo tempo. Claro que toda a gente se começou a rir de nós, mas não importava. Logo os professores vieram, iriam connosco os professores de matemática e educação fisica e a professor de história, no fim de contas a visita era da disciplina dela.

- _YOSHI! _Alunos! Quem vai correr para o local da visita comigo? – perguntou o professor Gai fazendo a sua tipica pose. Claro que a única pessoa a responder foi o seu adorado sobrinho Lee que nem sequer lhe chama tio mas sim Gai-sensei.

- _HAI_ GAI-SENSEI! FAREMOS UMA CORRIDA! – exclamou o Lee juntando-se ao mais velho e fazendo a mesma pose.

- Ninguém vai a correr para lado nenhum! Agora metam esses traseiros no autocarro antes que eu vos dê um tabefe! – a professora Anko gritou agarrando na sua fiel cana de bambu e dando com ela na palma da mão. Esta mulher também me assusta muito

Toda a gente ficou com medo e correu para dentro do autocarro. Sentei-me junto do Choji e a Tenten e a Hinata sentaram-se à nossa frente. Nos bancos ao lado, Kiba sentou-se com o Shino.

Durante a viagem, enquanto falava com o Choji, senti-me ser examinada. Nem precisei de olhar para os lados para saber quem me olhava. Claro que era ele…Olhava-me de certeza através do meu reflexo no vidro do autocarro.

O local onde íamos logo apareceu no campo de visão das pessoas no autocarro. Era um museu, sinónimo de seca e perda de tempo para muita gente que só veio até esta visita porque prefere estar num museu do que estar a ouvir um professor dar à lingua. Todos saímos do autocarro e sentamos na relva.

- Muito bem meninos, só vamos entrar no museu por volta das duas a tarde. Por isso, podem passear por este jardim. Não se afastem muito e não deixem ninguém sozinho, andem sempre em grupos. Almocem nos cafés, nos restaurantes onde quiserem mas pelo amor de Kami comam. Não quero gente a ter _piripaques _no meio da visita. – a professora Anko avisou abanando a sua cana de bambu. Toda a gente estava com aquele olhar de espectativa. – Estão à espera de quê? Andor!

Toda a gente se levantou e espalhou-se pelo jardim, correndo como um bando de gazelas. Eu ainda nem me tinha levantado quando o Naruto veio ter comigo e com o meu grupo. Cumprimentamo-nos e ele disse que na verdade queria falar com Hinata. Perguntou-lhe se ela queria ir dar uma volta com ele. Ela corou mais que um semáforo vermelho e olhou para nós, em busca de um concelho sobre o que fazer.

Só faltava eu fazer sinais de fumo e berrar para ela ir com ele. Ela lá entendeu o que o meu olhar e da Tenten queriam dizer e começou a caminhar junto do loirinho. Choji ficou com um olhar de aziado que até me fez sentir a azia.

- Não olhes com essa cara, meu gorducho. – disse abraçando-o. Ele fez cara feia por eu o ter chamado de gorducho mas logo a seguir começou a caminhar comigo e com Tenten.

Eu sabia que ele e os amiguinhos iriam andar por aí à caça de miúdas e isso irritava-me. Até a outra criatura que me assusta profundamente e se chama Shino quer fazer isso, andar atrás de miúdas.

Durante todo o dia, nós andamos por ali a passear e a enfardar comida de plástico do _McDonald's_ da zona. Tiramos imensas fotos e eu até me meti no meio de uma luta. O Choji ia-se pegando com…vão adorar esta…ia-se pegando com um gato. O pobre bicho roubou-lhe umas quantas batatas fritas e ele ficou possesso. Claro que a Tenten se desmanchou a rir e eu tive de agarrar no bicho e metê-lo a milhas do meu amigo gorducho. Enfim…

A coisa que mais me surpreendeu foi a Hinata. Dissemos para vir almoçar connosco, pimbas! Cortou-se à última da hora para ir almoçar com o loirinho. Isto ainda vai dar em namoro se o loirinho perceber que ela tá com uma super queda por ele.

Sentaram-se numa mesa perto de nós para almoçarem, a única coisa que se ouvia de lá era risinhos e calinadas à nossa lingua da parte do loirinho. Juro-vos que fiquei feliz pela Hinata mas fiquei ao mesmo tempo muito surpreendida por ela se ter soltado ao pé dele.

A hora de voltar chegou e toda a gente já estava reunida à porta do museu, sentados no relvado que lá havia. Os professores mandaram-nos esperar, dizendo que iriam tratar das coisas para pudermos entrar.

Caramba! O calor tá a ficar cada vez pior. Só dá vontade de se meter debaixo de uma rega automática e ficar lá o resto do dia. Estava a olhar para o nada e a tentar concentrar-me em alguma coisa quando senti um liquido fresco escorrer por todo o meu corpo. Depois de recuperar do choque, virei-me para trás dando de caras com Kiba com uma garrafa de água nas mãos e um sorriso no rosto.

- Tás feito…- murmurei mexendo na minha mala para tirar também uma garrafa de água.

Em poucos segundos, todos os alunos andavam a atirar água uns aos outros. Todos aos gritos e a rirem-se alto. Claro que as meninas da claque só gritavam histéricas e fugiam com medo de estragarem a maquilhagem. A uma certa altura, as raparigas uniram-se para molharem os homens.

- Elas tão a atacar os homens! – Kiba gritou enquanto enchia a garrafa num chafarís.

- Que homens? – perguntei enquanto despejava a garrafa em cima de um dos meus colegas. - Não há homens aqui!

- Não há homens? Queres que eu te mostre o homem? – Kiba perguntou vindo atrás de mim com a mão no cinto das calças. – Eu solto já o animal!

A cena que se via era eu a fugir dele e a rir e ele atrás de mim com a mão no cinto. Mas logo os professores vieram e terminaram com a brincadeira.

Entramos no museu em fila indiana, que nem as crianças da pré-primária.

O museu era uma seca total… Ao fim de meia hora de visita, eu já tava a morrer de tédio.

Juro que se não tivesse a andar, já tinha adormecido. Por uns momentos afastei-me do grupo, ficando a olhar para uma coisa que eu nem tenho bem a certeza do que é. Movi a cabeça para todos os lados e mesmo assim não descobri o que é aquilo. Vou desistir e ir procurar o meu grupo…

Senti uma mão sobre a minha boca e o meu corpo ser arrastado para um canto escuro. Debati-me com todas as minhas forças até que o meu corpo foi atirado com força contra a parede. Abri os olhos, que tinha fechado por causa da dor do impacto, e encontrei as pedras escuras que tanto me atormentam.

- Deixaram-te cair de cabeça quando nasceste ou tu ficaste doente com as porcarias que andas para aí a fumar com os teus amiguinhos? – perguntei com raiva.

- Cala a boca loirinha. Esta visita já morreu. Vamos dar uma volta por aí. – ele disse sorrindo-me de maneira brincalhona. Pirou de vez… - Mas espera como andas a dar para parva e andas a evitar-me, acho melhor preparar-me para levar um não, né?

Ele tem razão… Mas há algo que… que não me tá a deixar responder-lhe à letra.

- De todas as pessoas nesta visita queres ir dar uma volta comigo? Por quê? – perguntei intrigada. Qual é a jogada dele?

- Porque me apetece. Vais vir comigo ou vou ter de ir sozinho? – perguntou-me começando a caminhar para longe de mim. A minha boca abriu-se para dizer "sim, vais sozinho" mas saiu um "não, eu vou contigo".

Fui atrás dele para fora do museu, sempre em silêncio e a tentar acompanhar o ritmo acelarado com que ele andava. Quando já estavamos longe o suficiente do museu, ele tirou do bolso um maço de cigarros. Tinha de estragar tudo… A pior coisa que me podem fazer é fumar ao pé de mim. Odeio o cheiro e acho isto um hábito horrivel.

Acendeu um cigarro e depois de dar uma passa no mesmo, deitou cá para fora o fumo.

- Se é para fumares, eu volto já para trás. – disse eu parando de andar e cruzando os braços em frente do peito.

- O que vais fazer se eu não parar? Contar à minha mãe? Uhh, já tou a tremer. – perguntou-me mexendo os braços.

- Não me tentes. – respondi ainda parada. Comecei a olhar para o chão, mais interessada nas pedras do que propriamente no rapaz à minha frente. Mas algo me ocorreu... Vais sofrer como eu sofri. - E eu não quero beijar alguém que tem o hálito a cheirar a tabaco…

Kiba arregalou os olhos e logo atirou o cigarro para o chão, pisando-o com o bico dos ténis. Caminhou até mim rapidamente como um homem possuído, juntando os nossos corpos. Já sentia a respiração dele bater contra o meu rosto e os lábios ásperos a roçarem nos meus. Quando ele se preparava para colá-los, eu desviei os meus lábios fazendo com que os dele ficassem colados na minha bochecha. Sorri maliciosa ao ouvir o resmungo de descontentamento.

- Bem, foi mais fácil do que eu pensava. Vamos dar uma volta? – perguntei sorridente afastando-o e começando a andar. Ele resmungou mais algumas vezes e logo começou a andar atrás de mim.

- Apesar desta linda brincadeira não ter tido piada nenhuma, vou levar-te a um sítio especial para mim. Anda. – ele disse pegando na minha mão e puxando-me.

Passamos pelo meio de arbustos e logo chegamos a um relvado escondido. Fiquei alguns minutos completamente chocada a olhar para o lugar quando senti ele empurrar-me levemente para acordar do transe.

- Como é que sabes deste sítio? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Era para aqui que eu vinha depois de o meu pai morrer. Apenas algumas pessoas sabem que isto existe por isso tava sempre sozinho. – respondeu-me sentando-se na relva. Não consegui explicar o calor que me encheu agora, a expressão dele tão serena, tão perdida em pensamentos… acho que me apaixonei por ele mais um pouco agora. – Vou propôr-te um desafio loirinha.

- É INO! – resmunguei alto. Tou farta que ele me chame loirinha! Farta! Farta! Farta!

- Gosto mais de loirinha. – ele disse mostrando-me a lingua. – Queres saber qual é o desafio ou não?

- Diz lá.

- Dança para mim. – Kiba falou sorrindo malicioso. Só pode tar a brincar comigo…

- Quê? – perguntei ainda não muito certa do que ele me pediu.

- Ouviste muito bem. Desafio-te a dançar para mim. – respondeu-me ainda a sorrir malicioso.

Depois de considerar muito bem o que ele me tava a pedir, aceitei a proposta. Procurei um bom sítio para o fazer e comecei ao trabalho…

_**Ino's pov off.**_

_**Kiba's pov on:**_

Será que lhe devo dizer que ela tá a dançar numa fonte? Acho que não, vou ver como é que isto acaba. Apesar de eu saber que aquela cena toda do beijo foi uma vingança por aquele pequeno chupão, esta miúda quer meter-me mais maluco do que aquilo que eu já sou! E acreditem que eu já sou muito! Quando ela me evitou durante toda a semana, meteu-me maluco. Não falar com ela ou caminhar para a escola com ela, fez-me sentir incompleto.

Mas voltando ao que se tá a passar em redor de mim…

Acho que me tou a babar…

Os movimentos que ela faz, o sorriso que fica no rosto dela…

Os movimentos são tão suaves, como se me quisesse tocar mesmo estando longe. Parece uma ninfa…

E que coisa mais pirosa para se dizer. Parece saído de um filme de miúdas e se os meus amigos ouvissem isto iriam rir-se de mim até ao fim deste século.

Quando dei por mim, ela já tinha acabado de dançar. Tinha parado de dançar de joelhos e com a cara baixa mas eu podia ver o sorriso dela.O sorriso radiante por ter podido dançar e não ter de se martirizar por ter quebrado uma estupida promessa que nunca deveria ter sido feita.

Sorri e bati palmas levantando-me. Quando me ia a aproximar dela, a fonte ligou-se e eu sou ouvi um grito.

_**Kiba's pov off.**_

_**Ino's pov on:**_

EU NÃO ACREDITO! EU JÁ TAVA MOLHADA DAQUELA BRINCADEIRA COM AS GARRAFAS E AGORA PARECE QUE CAÍ AO OCEANO! VOU APANHAR UMA CONSTIPAÇÃO E ANDAR TODA RANHOSA!

Kiba caminhou até a mim depois da fonte se ter desligado e puxou-me rapidamente para o seu peito, tentando conter o riso e esfregando os meus braços com as mãos.

- Tás gelada. – ele disse encostando o nariz aos meus cabelos molhados. Que perspicaz! Acabei de tomar o banho da minha vida! Se não tivesse gelada acho que a água teria alguma coisa de mal. Ele afastou-me do seu corpo e depois de tirar o casaco, que eu ainda vou saber porque raio ele o tem vestido se tá um calor dos diabos, estendeu-mo. - Veste lá isto antes que apanhes uma pneumonia e o teu primo arranje alguma maneira de culpar. – Kiba falou abanando o casaco para eu lhe pegar.

Apanhei o casaco nas mãos e vesti-o rapidamente. Senti o calor do corpo dele espalhar-se rapidamente pelo meu e o cheiro impregnar-se nas minhas roupas molhadas. Olhei para ele, procurando alguma coisa nos olhos escuros. E encontrei um brilho estranho. O primeiro pensamento que tive que provavelmente a minha camisola tava transparente e ao fechar o casaco eu lhe neguei um espectáculo.

Mas não era isso.

Era algo que eu já tinha encontrado nos olhos dele algumas vezes. Era um sentimento que eu ainda vou descobrir qual é. Até lá, vamos fazer conversa que já tamos sem falar há muito tempo.

- Porque não és sempre assim? – questionei apanhando os meus cabelos entre as mãos para os torcer.

- Assim como? – perguntou-me confuso com a minha questão. Precisam sempre de legendas…

- Assim, querido. – respondi usando as mangas do casaco para limpar as gotas de água do meu rosto.

- Eu sou sempre querido. – ele falou injustiçado como se eu o tivesse acusado de roubar a última bolacha do pote.

- Não és nada! – exclamei como se me tivessem dado uma sentença de morte completamente descabida. – Aposto que não consegues passar um dia inteirinho a ser querido com as pessoas.

E quando eu pensava que esta criatura já tinha esgotado todas as suas surpresas… PIMBAS! Ele mostra mais uma para a qual nenhuma adolescente de hormonas aos saltos tá preparada.

Colocando um dedo debaixo do meu queixo, ele chegou o rosto para perto do meu ouvido. Senti a respiração lá, o que me fez arrepiar. E a criatura teve a ousadia de passar a lingua no meu lóbulo antes de começar a falar.

- _Oh _eu consigo ser querido. – ele sussurrou. – Eu consigo ser o que tu quiseres. Querido, romântico, amável…

A cada palavra que ele dizia, a boca, que antes tava junto ao meu ouvido, aproximava-se da minha. Tava apenas a um dedo de distância e eu só conseguia pensar que tipo de beijos ele dava. Se eram daqueles _chochos_ secos e sem qualquer emoção ou um beijo tipo enguia fora de água que até me corta a circulação de ar. Sinceramente espero que não seja nenhum…

Um beijo seco e sem qualquer emoção significa que não existem sentimentos para com comigo. Um beijo em que a lingua dele mais parece uma enguia fora de água dentro da minha boca faz parecer que me quer matar cortando a circulação de ar.

Logo senti o toque dos lábios; ao início suaves, acariciando os meus docemente. Mas depois, muito devagar quase como se tivesse medo que eu negasse a entrada, ele começou a estender a lingua para perto da minha boca. Eu logo abri os lábios, deixando que a lingua dele tocasse a minha fazendo com que ela se começasse a mexer.

Os meus dedos apertavam-lhe a camisola enquando me metia em bicos de pés, tentando ficar mais perto e sentir cada traço do corpo dele junto do meu. A mão direita dele estava na minha cintura enquanto a esquerda estava no meu rosto, provavelmente a garantir que eu não me afastava até ser estritamente necessário.

Os meus pulmões começaram a gritar "_Pára de meter a lingua na boca dele tipo enguia e diz para ele tirar a lingua da tua boca tipo outra enguia porque acredites ou não tu ainda precisas de ar para viver._"

Aos poucos ele foi-se afastando de mim, prendendo o meu lábio inferior entre os dentes como uma brincadeira que só serviu para me torturar.

Abri os olhos para puder encarar os orbes selvagens e abri também a boca para falar. Mas acho que depois deste pequeno exercício, a minha lingua tá demasiado cansada. Ele deu um sorrisinho malicioso antes de colar os nossos lábios novamente, mas desta vez de maneira mais urgente e agressiva.

Passamos a tarde aos beijos, deitados naquele relvado. Sem nos importarmos com os chiliques que os professores provavelmente tavam a ter, sem nos importarmos com o raspanete que os amigos nos iam dar… sem nos importarmos com nada. De certeza que eu tenho outro chupão para fazer companhia ao outro. Maldito! Ele disse que me marcou para toda a gente saber que eu tenho dono. Como se eu fosse dele…não que eu não queira mas não sou dele.

Quando nos dignamos a levantar e a voltar para o autocarro, ligamos os telemóveis. Havia mensagens, chamadas perdidas, mensagens de voz…

Iamos levar uma grande descasca quando chegássemos ao pé dos professores. Caminhamos de mãos dadas e quando estavamos apenas a um virar de esquina de distância do grupo, ele fez-me parar.

- Ino, promete que não vais contar a ninguém. – ele pediu olhando-me nos olhos. Senti o meu mundo parar ali mesmo. Já sabia que isto iria ser assim, iamos dar uns beijinhos aqui e eu iria ser o brinquedo dele por tempo indeterminado. Eu já me preparava para abrir a boca e reclamar alguma coisa mas ele impediu-me. – É uma coisa só nossa. Não tem de andar nas bocas de toda a gente.

Esqueçam tudo o que eu disse. Sorri-lhe, tocando-lhe os lábios novamente com os meus.

Quando aparecemos no campo de visão das pessoas, logo fomos alvo de gritos. Os professores gritavam de um lado e os amigos gritavam de outro. Depois de uma grande discução, os professores concordaram em não contar nada à directora ou aos nossos pais. E o meu coraçãozinho agradeceu por isso, acho que a minha mãe era capaz de ter um chilique se soubesse que eu desapareci no meio de uma visita de estudo e acho que o meu primo ia bater no Kiba se soubesse que desapareci com um rapaz.

Entramos no autocarro e sentamo-nos nos lugares, eu desliguei completamente de tudo ao meu redor. Falavam comigo mas eu apenas olhava lá para fora, via os carros passar e as pessoas a caminharem de volta para casa depois de um dia no emprego. E para acabar este lindo dia, tenho de ir trabalhar. A noite de _karaoke_ dá muito trabalho.

Chegamos à escola e todos saímos do autocarro, rapidamente toda a gente se foi embora. Com a vontade de irem para a borga ou simplesmente irem para casa e enfardarem o jantar. Os meus amigos fizeram o mesmo. Tenten foi-se embora com o Choji e Hinata, esta última iria ter com o Naruto ao bar depois.

Ainda tinham um encontro, apenas tinham mudado um pouco os planos e ela queria ir mudar de roupa primeiro. Segui para o meu local de trabalho e mal entrei, foi-me atirado um avental para o colo. Noite de _karaoke_ neste sítio é lixado, gente aos berros, gente a pensar que canta…ou seja uma clientela muito estranha.

Kiba e os amigos entraram no local, a rirem-se alto, provavelmente a falarem do encontro do Naruto com a minha amiga visto que o loirinho em questão tava com um olhar de quem comeu e não gostou estampado no rosto.

Alguns minutos depois deles se terem instalado numa mesa, o casalinho na mesa ao lado da deles chamou-me para puderem pedir alguma coisa.

Não consegui evitar… comecei a ouvir o que eles tavam a dizer.

- Parem de falar de mim. Acho que o tema de conversa agora vai ser o menino Kiba. Ver se tu gostas de andar nas bocas dos teus amigos. – falou alto o loirinho que se magoa a minha amiga vai a voar daqui até Marte com um chuto no traseiro.

- Não venhas cá para o meu lado, não há nada pa falar sobre mim. – ele disse tentando levar a conversa para outro lado.

- Há sim. Desapareces durante toda a tarde com a Ino, quase fazes com que nós tenhamos um ataque de coração e ainda dizes que não há nada pa falar? – Naruto voltou a dizer começando a revoltar-se. Ai! Se esta criatura se revolta mesmo temos o caldo entornado.

- Os melhores amigos falam uns com os outros. Essas são as regras. – e a criatura _freaky_ conhecida como Shino falou a sua _catch frase_. Demorou.

- Sim, o que eles disseram. – Lee deu a sua opinião. Mas óbvio que não tava a prestar atenção nenhuma ao tema da conversa, já que tinha os olhos postos na rapariga que estava a cantar agora e mais parece que tá a esfolar um gato.

- O que querem saber? – ele perguntou já derrotado. Caís muito facilmente meu querido, precisas de lições.

- O que é que vocês pombinhos andaram a fazer? Deves achar que nós não reparamos que ela tem o teu casaco e não reparamos também naquela marca no pescoço dela. Menino mau Kiba, isso não se faz. – Naruto disse sorrindo malicioso. Merda de loiro platinado com olho de falcão!

- Não me trates como se eu fosse um cão ó anormal! – Kiba exclamou zangado e atirando um guardanapo em forma de bola à cabeça do loiro. – Andamos por aí. Demos uns beijinhos mais nada.

- Aquela marca no pescoço dela conta outra história e o teu sorriso estupido desde que chegaste ao autocarro também. Foram mais do que uns beijinhos, meu amigo. – Shino falou. O.O desde quando é que ele fala tanto de uma vez?

- Desde quando falas tanto de uma só vez meu? – Kiba perguntou obviamente também muito surpreendido.

- Não sei de onde é que isso saiu Shino mas gostei. – Naruto disse recuperando do choque de ter ouvido tantas palavras sairem de uma só vez da boca do amigo. - O que tens a dizer Kiba?

- Tá bem não foram uns beijinhos. Fora mais uns quantos linguados e umas caricias e uns abraços… - ele respondeu olhando para o chão, não me digam que esta criatura ficou timida ao pé dos amigos?

- ÉÉÉÉ GARANHÃO! – o loiro gritou fazendo com que toda a gente olhasse para a mesa deles. Escandaloso como tudo… - Não lhe fizeste logo um filho porque não calhou.

- É assim mesmo Kiba! O fogo da juventude corre nas tuas veias e por isso eu te felicito meu amigo. – Lee falou finalmente entrando na conversa. Mas claro que saiu asneira da boca da criatura.

- E a loirinha beija bem ou aqueles lábios só servem para protestar? – o loiro perguntou ainda a sorrir malicioso. Ele não vai dizer nada loiro, podes ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva.

- Oh se beija… - e assim ele estragou tudo. Fez-me prometer que não contava aos meus amigos o que aconteceu e agora conta aos dele?

Ele continuou a contar sobre os meus beijos e sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido durante a tarde, a cada palavra o meu coração partia-se um pouco. Eu já sabia que ia ser assim, ele iria gabar-se de ter arranjado outra miúda e depois de se fartar de mim iria partir para outra.

Caminhei até ao balcão e depois de largar lá em cima o meu bloco de notas e o avental, tirei o casaco dele. Caminhei até à mesa deles e atirei com o casaco para o colo dele, saindo rapidamente do local.

Sabia que ele tava a atrás de mim, conseguia ouvi-lo chamar-me. Comecei a correr para o despistar e acho que consegui, entrei numa rua praticamente deserta e deixei de correr. Caminhei devagar por lá, cruzando os braços e tentando não chorar.

O meu braço foi puxado e o meu rosto foi de encontro ao rosto do moreno por quem me apaixonei.

- Larga-me! – exclamei puxando o meu braço para fora do aperto das mãos dele.

- O que raio se passa contigo Ino? Saís dali completamente maluca e nem dizes nada? – ele perguntou olhando-me com furia.

- Eu já devia ter esperado isto de ti. – e as lágrimas começaram a cair dos meus olhos. – Como me apaixonei por uma pessoa que só pensa em comer, dormir, andar de _skate_ e em rabos de saias não sei mas que me apaixonei, apaixonei!

Logo mordi a lingua depois de ter dito isto. Ele arregalou os olhos e abriu um pouco a boca, completamente sem palavras. Eu limpei as lágrimas do meu rosto, disse para ele esquecer tudo o que eu tinha dito e corri dali para fora.

Como seria de esperar, ele ficou parado ainda a absorver o que eu tinha dito. Deu-me tempo para correr para casa e fechar-me no quarto sem dizer nada à minha familia.

Não demorou muito a que o meu primo entrasse por ali dentro a fazer um escândalo sobre o que se passava e porque tava eu a chorar. Lá lhe expliquei o que tinha acontecido e ele já queria ir bater no Kiba e chamá-lo à razão. Disse para ele se deixar de coisas parvas e apenas ficar ali comigo, até pedi "por favor". Ele atendeu ao meu pedido e ficou ali comigo, a confortar-me.

...

Eu odeio a minha vida! Esquecime de tudo no bar. Tive de voltar para trás. Sorte que deixei a minha chave pessoal do sitio em casa senão tava feita.

A porta das traseiras estava aberta. Seria possivel que a _Ma_ ainda estivesse aqui? Não pode. Já era tarde eu tive de sair de casa à socapa senão tava feita. Entrei na cozinha e aí comecei a ouvir a suave melodia de uma guitarra. Tava ali alguém a tocar. E logo ouvi uma voz a cantar, uma voz rouca mas também suave que percebi ser de um rapaz. Movida pela curiosidade, andei até ao bar. Sentado num banco no pequeno palco do lugar, estava…

VALHA-ME KAMI E TODOS OS SEUS ANJINHOS, SANTOS E SANTAS!

O KIBA TOCA GUITARRA E CANTA! MAGNIFICAMENTE! Ai meu pai… ai que eu vou…

E fica tão _sexy_ de olhos fechados e perdido no seu próprio mundo…

Ele acabou de tocar mas ficou de olhos fechados, apenas os abriu porque eu bati palmas e ele precisava de ver quem era. Sorri-lhe e caminhei até ao palco, subindo no mesmo para puder ficar a altura dele.

- Não planeava ser apanhado. Ainda por cima por ti. – ele comentou deixando a guitarra no chão e passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Vim buscar as minhas coisas. – disse eu desviando o olhar dos olhos escuros dele, tentando evitar perder-me lá e esquecer que tava… não chateada mas triste com ele. – Como entraste aqui?

- A _ma_ deixa-me ficar aqui às vezes para eu puder tocar à vontade. – respondeu-me à procura dos meus olhos.

- Porque não tocas em casa? – voltei a questionar recusando-me a olhar nos olhos dele.

- Antes de te responder importas-te de olhar para mim? Gosto de olhar uma pessoa nos olhos quando falo com ela. – ele falou. A muito custo eu levantei o olhar e ele sorriu. – Cá tão os olhos de que eu gosto, muito melhor loirinha. Não toco em casa porque nunca se sabe quando os meus amigos podem aparecer.

- E seria mau se eles te vissem tocar? – tou para perguntas hoje.

- Muito mau. Nem sabes o que seria. Não podes contar a ninguém. – ele deve achar que eu ando para aí a difamar as pessoas de quem gosto… assegurei que não iria contar nada a ninguém mas disse também que ele deveria partilhar isto com toda a gente. – E… desculpa.

- Pelo quê?

- Por ter contado o que aconteceu entre nós e ter-te pedido para não contares nada. E por te ter feito chorar. – respondeu agarrando na minha mão e entrelaçando os nossos dedos.

- Tudo bem. – disse eu sorrindo.

- E sobre tu tares apaixonada por mim… - eu interrompi-o, colocando o meu dedo sobre os lábios dele.

- Não quero falar disso.

- Mas eu só quero dizer…

Cortei-o de vez com um beijo. Agarrei-lhe na camisola e puxei-o para mim, colando os nossos lábios. Ao inicio ele ficou surpreso mas logo começou a corresponder.

Não sei quanto tempo estivemos aos beijos, mas só nos separamos porque a mãe dele lhe ligou a perguntar onde raio ele estava.

Caminhamos os dois para casa abraçados e quando chegamos em frente às nossas casas, despedimo-nos um do outro com um beijo leve.

Entrei em casa a sorrir e a pensar nisto tudo… e cheguei a uma outra conclusão.

Eu tava mesmo apaixonada. Eu amava o Kiba e só o queria comigo.

Sempre comigo…

-/-

_Heeei mais um cap cheio de emoções fortes._

_Quero reviews!_

_N/B: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! QUE CAPITULO DIVOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Adoguei amores!_

_é uma honra ser beta da Fipinha-chan gente!_

_Deixem reviews, okok?_

_Beijos!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Yooo pela última vez._

_Último cap, ah pois é. _

_Bem eu espero que tenham gostado da fic e não deixem de deixar as vossas lindas reviews que me fazem saltar de alegria sempre que chegam._

-/-

_**Ino's pov on:**_

Passou uma semana desde que eu e ele…bem nos enrolámos. É a noite antes do espectáculo de dança e tou mesmo nervosa. Nunca tive tão nervosa na minha vida e eu já fiz muitos espectáculos de dança.

Mas eu acho que o _stress_ das aulas, de ter uma relação secreta, ter de inventar um solo decente, ter um de aturar crises de identidade e mais uma data de coisas tá tudo a colidir dentro da minha cabecinha e prestes a fazer um desastre nuclear.

Vamos falar de coisas alegres tipo unicórnios e mundo para lá do arco-íris e do como os ursinhos carinhosos são a coisa mais fofa à face desta terra…

_SLAP! _

Isto fui eu a dar a mim mesma uma chapada mental muito merecida. Tou a ficar com problemas cá em cima, isto é de conviver com a maluca da Tenten e depois andar aos beijos com outro que também não é bom das ideias. Isto pega-se, tou-vos a dizer. Bem, novidades…novidades…

AH! JÁ SEI!

A Hina e o loirinho, aquilo anda a dar bom resultado. Até fiquei surpreendida com ela. Parece que falam todos os dias, ele leva-a a casa todos os dias e pelo que percebi vão juntos ao baile daqui a uma semana. Aquilo vai acabar bem, tem de acabar bem. Ela merece que aquilo acabe bem e se aquilo acaba mal eu própria vou ajustar contas com ele.

Mudando de assunto…

Arranjei o tema perfeito para o meu solo. É a minha história e daquela certa pessoa que vocês sabem que eu sei. Tretas de miúda apaixonada né? Eu sei. Mas andava necessitada de um tema e isto é uma coisa do momento, ficou isto.

Tava sentada no meu quarto a ouvir a música da actuação e a mexer as mãos de forma a lembrar-me dos passos, quando uma pedrinha veio parar à minha janela chamando-me a atenção. Levantei-me caminhando até à varanda e fui lá para fora. Na varanda à minha frente, lá tava ele. O meu… bem eu nem sei se o posso chamar de namorado por isso…

- Chamaste? – perguntei sorrindo docemente.

- Chamei. Precisava de ver uma cara bonita já que o namorado da minha irmã tá aqui em casa e ele é feio que nem cornos. – respondeu-me arrepiando-se. – Eles os dois são a prova viva de que o aspecto não é tudo.

Não consegui evitar e comecei a rir. Ele comentou algo como "_Claro. Ri-te da desgraça dos outros._"

- Desculpa ter-me rido mas teve a sua piada. – disse eu parando de rir. Apoiei-me na sacada olhando para o relvado lá em baixo e de seguida olhei para ele novamente. – Fazias-me um grande favor se tocasses um pouco para mim. Tou nervosa com amanhã.

- Desculpa mas não posso. Eles devem tar por aí a aparecer porque vamos sair e se eu começo a tocar, não oiço nada do que se passa em redor de mim e aí acontece uma coisa que não pode acontecer. – ele disse.

Explodi ali mesmo. Fartei-me dele ter medo que os amigos descubram o que ele faz. Fartei-me que ele seja de uma maneira comigo e seja de uma maneira com as outras pessoas. Fartei-me de esconder a nossa relação de toda a gente, apesar de eu saber que a Tenten, o Choji e a Hina sabem apenas se fazem de parvos. Cerrei os punhos e fiz tanta força que as minhas unhas começaram a ficar cravadas na palma da minha mão e os meus nós dos dedos ficaram brancos.

- Tou seriamente farta, sabes? – perguntei ainda olhando para os olhos escuros.

- Farta do quê? – ele perguntou ficando com aquela cara de confuso tão fofinha e… concentra-te Ino! Concetra-te!

- Farta de tu seres assim. De esconderes de toda a gente que tocas, de esconderes de toda a gente a nossa relação, de esconderes de toda a gente como és na realidade. – respondi colocando uma mecha do cabelo para trás da minha orelha. – E isso só mostra que tu és um falso. Que és um falso que tem medo da rejeição.

Vi os olhos escuros de que eu tanto gosto arregalarem-se e de seguida ficarem raivosos. Kiba riu-se sarcasticamente e abriu a boca para falar.

- Tu deves ter muita moral para falar essas coisas. Tu que quebraste uma promessa e não contaste aos teus amigos. – foi o que ele disse. Eu já devia tar à espera que ele fosse buscar este assunto. Eu devia ter-lhe contado que já tinha falado com eles e tava tudo bem. Mas mesmo assim ele não tem o direito de nos comparar!

- Nem compares! – exclamei com raiva. – Tu escondeste quem és realmente toda a tua vida. Escondeste por trás desse ar de "_Yo, sou muita mau porque sou skater, tenho três piercings e fumo um maço de tabaco todos os dias às escondidas da minha mãe._" Mas lá no fundo és um menino assustado que tem medo de ser rejeitado pelos amigos.

Ficamos em silêncio, apenas olhando um para o outro por alguns minutos até que ele voltou a abrir a boca para puder falar.

- Ino… - eu interrompi-o levantando a mão.

- Não digas mais nada. Considera a nossa relação acabada. Mas pensando bem, se ninguém sabe acho que não pode ser verdadeiramente considerada uma relação. – disse eu olhando para o chão.

Entrei em no meu quarto fechando a porta da varanda e as cortinas e atirei-me para cima da cama. Apertei a almofada com as mãos e preguei um grito que foi abafado pela mesma. Só me faltava mais esta…

Quem me lançou uma praga deve tar a rir-se cá de uma maneira…

Amanhã vai ser bonito vai, só de pensar até se me percorre um arrepio espinha acima.

Façam figas por mim.

…

Quem quer que tenha dito a este tipo que tem piada, devia ser cego e surdo. Por outras palavras, a directora devia ter bebêda que nem um cacho quando fez a audição para este tipo entrar no espectáculo.

Estava nos bastidores à espera da minha vez. Tinha pedido à Tenten para filmar tudo para eu puder mandar à Sakura e aos outros. Se não o fizer eles matam-me e enterram-me no meio do mato para apodrecer sozinha.

Nem dei pela presença da directora no palco, nem dei conta que me tinham chamado. Tava demasiado ocupada a pensar nele. A pensar em como iria ser a nossa relação agora, principalmente depois de eu dizer o que quero dizer antes de actuar.

Senti uma mão sobre o meu ombro, vi as unhas pintadas de castanho e o anel de noivado reluzente ao virar um pouco o rosto, logo conclui que era a professora Anko. Ela perguntou-me se estava tudo bem, num tom preocupado muito pouco caracteristico da natureza alegre e um tanto ou quanto agressiva. Respondi que sim, apenas estava um pouco nervosa. Não é mentira nenhuma, tava mesmo nervosa. Saí de trás das cortinas, caminhando até ao centro do palco onde a directora me estendeu o microfone. Parece que já sabia que eu queria falar…

- Esta coreografia conta uma história, a minha e de um rapaz. Mas ontem à noite esse rapaz disse umas coisas e mostrou que não consegue verdadeiro. A coreografia deixou de ter significado para mim assim como esse rapaz. Mesmo assim...espero que gostem. – sorri para o público no final da minha declaração e entreguei o microfone de volta para a directora que logo abandonou o palco.

Baixei a cabeça, esperando a música começar e quando começou…

Bem…

Só me concentrei em dançar com todas as minhas emoções…

…

Como é bom ouvir aquele som. O som das palmas e dos gritos, as pessoas a pedirem para eu fazer outra vez. Eu até faria, se não tivesse aterrado mal sobre o meu pé esquerdo e agora tivesse dores horriveis. Sentei-me numa cadeira e descalçei as minhas sapatilhas da sorte para puder ver o estrago. Não era tão mau quanto o que eu esperava, uns quantos dias a meter gelo e a coxear que nem uma velha e isto passa. Eu tava lá na minha vidinha à espera que aquela funcionária tão simpática voltasse com o meu saco de gelo, quando ouvi o meu nome ser chamado por alguém no palco. Eu só conhecia aquela voz bem demais. A voz que me sussurrou coisas ao ouvido que me fizeram sorrir, a voz que cantava para mim quando eu queria…

Levantei-me da cadeira e coxeei até à entrada do palco, para puder ver o que se tava a passar. Ele tava no centro do palco com o microfone na mão. Um foco de luz incidiu sobre mim ao verem que eu ali tava. Quem quer que seja o asno que tá a mexer nas luzes vai morrer de maneira muito dolorosa.

- Bem, vocês devem tar a perguntar-se o que raio eu tou a fazer aqui em cima. – ele começou olhando directamente para mim. Eu olhei-o como se perguntasse o que raio é que ele tá a pensar fazer.

- A FAZER UMA FIGURA DE PARVO É O QUE É! – exclamou uma voz no público. Logo identifiquei quem foi e vi que tava perto da Tenten e dos outros.

Lançei um olhar de súplica aos meus amigos que logo perceberam o que eu queria. Caminharam até ao tal rapaz e deram-lhe um murro na cabeça e de seguida olharam para mim sorrindo.

Que foi? Eu quero ouvir o que ele tem para dizer.

- Eu tou aqui em cima para puder dizer a uma certa miúda uma coisa. Ontem à noite ela chamou-me à razão e eu respondi-lhe com sete pedras na mão. Ela atirou-me à cara que eu tenho medo da rejeição, por isso é que escondo quem realmente sou. E a verdade é que ela tem razão. – ele disse. Eu continuava a olhar para ele, esperando ouvir o resto. – Mas quando tou com ela, não preciso de usar a máscara que uso todos os dias. Quero pedir desculpa aos meus amigos por esconder coisas deles, coisas que os melhores amigos não escondem uns dos outros.

- Menino Inuzuka…- disse a directora chegando-se perto dele. – Temos de despachar. Por isso…VÁ DIREITO AO MALDITO CENTRO DO MALDITO ASSUNTO!

- O que eu tou a tentar dizer aqui é que eu tou apaixonado por essa miúda e quero daqui para a frente ser eu mesmo com ela e com toda a gente.

Senti os meus olhos começarem a arder. Coxeei até ele e quando estava perto o suficiente, agarrei-lhe no pescoço e puxei os lábios dele para os meus.

Ouvi os gritos dos colegas do público e senti-o sorrir durante o nosso beijo. Quando nos separamos, olhamos nos olhos um do outro e antes que a directora começasse para ali a berrar que nem uma grávida à beira de dar à luz fomos para os bastidores novamente.

Eu tava meio que insegura quanto ao ele dizer que tava apaixonado por mim.

- Tavas a falar a sério? – perguntei olhando para algum ponto fixo no peito dele.

Ele não respondeu. Beijou-me novamente. Um beijo que, na minha opinião, respondeu à pergunta. Nunca tinha sentido tanto sentimento num beijo dele, nunca mesmo. E num espaço relativamente curto, acreditem que já trocamos muitos beijos. E até já…não vou entrar em promenores.

- Eu tava a falar muito a sério… loirinha. – sussurrou no meu ouvido com aquela voz que me faz perder o chão. – Eu…amo-te…

Abracei-o fortemente, enterrando o meu rosto no pescoço dele e inalando o cheiro característico. Sussurrei que também o amava e beijei-o novamente. Perdi a conta de quantos beijos trocamos até que fomos interrompidos. Pelos amigos dele que queriam saber que coisas ele esconde. Mas tinham de interromper agora? Fogo!

- O que andas a esconder de nós? És _gay_ não é? Eu sabia que eras _gay_! – exclamou o loirinho escandaloso.

- Ele tá aos beijos com uma miúda, praticamente a sufocá-la com a lingua e tu dizes que ele é _gay_? – questionou Shino. Toda a gente arregalou os olhos. O rapaz dos óculos pigarreou. – Se ele está aos beijos com uma rapariga, é pouco provável que a sua orientação sexual aponte para homens. Essas são as regras.

- Então o que escondes de nós? – perguntou o loiro novamente ainda atordoado com as palavras do amigo pouco falador.

- Que eu toco guitarra. Músicas bem pirosas. – Kiba respondeu apertando a minha mão. Ele tá com medo da reacção dos amigos, mas de certeza que não vai ser assim tão má.

- É isso? Tanto segredo por causa disso? – perguntou Lee incrédulo. – Porque não disseste logo? Iamos gostar muito de te ouvir tocar um dia mas agora vamos deixar-te continuar o que tavas a fazer.

E o rapaz do macacão verde fez-me um grande favor e tirou-os dali antes que eu pregasse um berro.

- Vês? Podias ter contado logo tudo e uma série de coisas teria sido evitada. – eu disse virando-me para ele novamente.

- Sim, sim. Podes guardar o sermão para mais tarde? Quero voltar ao que tavamos a fazer antes de eles aparecerem. – ele disse puxando-me para o seu corpo e colando os lábios no meu pescoço.

- Não penses que te livras. – falei acariciando-lhe os cabelos com uma mão e levando a outra mão até às costas dele por baixo da camisola.

…

ONDE TÁ? ONDE TÁ? ONDE TÁ? Preciso do meu secador e do meu ferro para esticar o cabelo! Tou atrasada! Vou chegar tarde ao baile e aquele idiota não é capaz de esperar por mim. Ir ter com os amigos para fumar uns cigarrinhos antes do baile, ele disse. Ele prometeu que deixava de fumar. Vou matá-lo depois de me arranjar. Ouvi a buzina do carro do Choji. Que se lixe o meu cabelo, não vou chegar tarde ao baile. Agarrei nos sapatos e na mala e desci as escadas a correr. Despedi-me da minha familia e saí para a rua, calçando-me pelo caminho.

Entrei no carro dizendo olá aos meus amigos e tentando ajustar o cabelo o melhor que consegui no espelho retrovisor do carro. A música do rádio preenchia o ambiente, no qual toda a gente estava em silêncio e começava a arrepiar-me. Eu ia falar alguma coisa mas já tinhamos chegado. Todos saímos do carro, fazemo-nos ao caminho para o ginásio onde iria ser o baile.

Todo o lugar tava decorado, até tinha montada uma bola de espelhos no tecto. Avistei o meu namorado, _oh yeah_ isso mesmo, encostado numa parede junto dos amigos. Ele usava uma simples camisa branca com o casaco de cabedal por cima e uns _jeans_ pretos, para condizer com o casaco. Tinha nos pés os seus fiéis _adidas_ super gastos.

Disse aos meus amigos que ia ter com ele e acompanhada pela Hinata fui até ao grupo. Abraçei o meu namorado e sorri para os outros. Alguns minutos depois de tarmos todos à conversa, Naruto convidou Hinata para dançar. Todos os casais se juntaram rapidamente na pista, Choji tinha convidado a namorada nova para vir. Uma rapariga ruivinha e com sardas, muito simpática e querida cujo nome eu agora não me consigo lembrar. Tenten tinha convidado o primo da Hinata, aparentemente já andavam enrolados há muito tempo.

- Queres dançar? – perguntou ele junto ao meu ouvido.

- O pé ainda me dói. – menti. Não me doia nada, apenas não gosto de dançar de saltos.

- Tretas loirinha. Vi-te a dançar que nem uma miúda possuida no teu quarto hoje de manhã. Ainda por cima em cuecas e _sutian_. Não há aí nada que eu não tenha visto mas imagina que as pessoas na outra casa conseguem ver. – ele disse com uma ponta de brincadeira na voz.

- Pronto tá bem. Apenas não gosto de dançar de saltos. – disse a verdade olhando para o chão.

- Isso resolve-se já. – ele virou-se para mexer numa mochila, que eu nem tinha reparado que tava ali e tirou lá de dentro os meus ténis. – Agora já podes dançar.

- Como…

- Saltei para a tua varanda. Agora calça-te e vamos dançar.

Sorri com a atitude dele. Mudei o calçado rapidamente e segundos depois já tavamos na pista junto de toda a gente.

Este ano escolar ainda vai no inicio mas cheguei a uma conclusão muito importante. Para mim…nada é mais importante que dançar. Bem talvez o meu namorado mas isso não vem à conversa. Para mim é mesmo… dançar ou morrer.

E isso é só o começo de uma grande aventura...

-/-

**N/A: **_E foi mais uma fic. Deixem as vossas reviews e fiquem sintonizados para as minhas próximas fics, prometo que iram ser grandes. Prometam que vão ler também :P_

**Beijos doces e abraços de urso para toda a gente!**

_**Love you guys very much! **_

_**N/B: **__IT'S OVER! T.T!_

_Vou ali no canto entrar em depressão! T.T_

_Cara, fica perfeita, com um final Divo, escrita pela minha Amiga Divástica e tem que ter um fim?_

_Sério, vou rolar em depressão até o meu canto emo!_

_Mas, enfim... foi uma ótima história e foi ótimo participar dela. Te amo amiga Fipa, pode contar comigo sempre e nem preciso dizer que você é, simplesmente, um gênio._

_Amo-te amiga!_

_Beijos a todos e deixem reviews!_

_Obrigada por estarem conosco até aqui! ^^_

**N/A: **_T-T Fizeste-me chorar! Também te amo. Amo-te para sempre! _


End file.
